Régénération manquée
by Orthography Warrior
Summary: "J'espère qu'il réussira, cette fois", dit Marble, ne quittant pas la tour du Salut des yeux. "L'élu précédent a échoué, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Lloyd. Voilà pour la fin : ceci raconte ce qui est arrivé entre temps.
1. D'élus, de caves, de zombies

Disclaimer (oui, j'ai entendu dire que ça se faisait) : Tales of Symphonia, son monde, ses lieux, ses personnages (encore qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup) ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Spoiler alert : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini le jeu... Cette fic contient des spoilers assez massifs sur les emplacements de sceaux, et sans doute aussi sur le fonctionnement du monde.

C'est tout ! Pour le reste, faites-vous plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre Premier  
D'élus, de caves, de zombies**

Matthieu avait beau être assis à son bureau, son esprit était loin, très loin de là. C'était la rébellion adolescente dans toute sa splendeur : "Vous pouvez me faire venir en classe, vous pouvez m'attacher à mon bureau, vous pouvez même me clouer au banc si ça vous chante, mais vous n'arriverez jamais à me forcer à vous écouter."

"Elu."

Il avait hâte que le cours se finisse. Pour pouvoir faire un truc intéressant et utile ! Quelques passes, par exemple. Ou même une partie d'échecs, c'était un jeu sympa, et puis il gagnait souvent. Tout, pourvu que cette torture s'arrête.

"Elu !"

Un coup de coude l'arracha à sa rêverie bien malgré lui et le ramena à l'instant présent : il semblerait que son cher voisin n'appréciait guère qu'il divaguât alors que d'autres bossaient. La prof, Mlle "j'ai des lunettes et je pousse des gueulantes pour un oui ou pour un non" (de son vrai nom Melacai, brune (enfin, autrefois), maigrichonne, ayant pour seules armes sa voix haut perché et une règle en bois), le fixait d'un air impatient. "Tu dois bien savoir ça, on l'a vu la semaine dernière", disait son regard. Comme s'il avait ouvert le bouquin depuis. Il ricana intérieurement.

Son cher voisin, plus assidu que lui, lui indiquait discrètement unun paragraphe sur l'ouvrage ouvert en commun sur leur bureau. Matthieu le parcourut en diagonale avant d'en restituer ce qu'il avait compris.

"Ouais, alors, pour répondre à votre question, madame (Il savait qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appellât comme ça, mais lui détestait qu'on le dérange lorsqu'il rêvassait : ils étaient maintenant quittes), figurez vous que si on manque tellement grave de mana en ce moment, c'est parce que le sceau qui retenait les desians s'affaiblit, t'as vu. Du coup ils se remettent à faire marcher leurs fermes, là, et ils utilisent la magitechnologie, et ça coûte trop cher en mana. C'est pour ça que le rôle de l'élu - mon rôle, en fait - est de remettre le sceau à jour, enfermer les desians, et rendre les gens libres et heureux."

Quelques gloussements avaient point pendant son discours, mais sitôt qu'il eut terminé, ce fut l'hilarité générale - son voisin salvateur compris. Mlle Melacai frappa son bureau à plusieurs reprises de sa deuxième arme pour rétablir un semblant d'ordre.

"C'était un charmant discours, mais je vous demandais simplement si vous vouliez de l'aide traverser la fenêtre, puisque vous regardiez avec tant d'insistance au travers. Nous en reparlerons après les cours. Reprenons..."

Fidèle à sa parole, elle reprit ce qu'elle disait, et Matthieu fit de même - sa rêverie étant cette fois-ci plus précisément orientée sur les tourments que son voisin allait subir dans un proche futur. Alors que la classe se terminait, et qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en œuvre tous ces charmants projets, la prof l'arrêta, probablement dans l'optique de lui rincer les oreilles d'un fastidieux sermon. Soit, il accepterait cette nouvelle épreuve avec bravoure. Il lui fit donc face, arborant un air grave qui lui paraissait de circonstance.

"Très bien, petite teigne. Je sais que le fait d'être l'élu te donne une certaine importance, et que c'est d'ailleurs la raison de ta présence à la prestigieuse Académie de Palmacosta. Mais tu ferais mieux de faire profil bas de ce côté là, et tâcher d'étudier avec un peu plus de sérieux, sinon, tu pourrais tout à fait..."

Elle ne vint jamais à bout de sa menace : une lumière blanche et aveuglante pénétra la "prestigieuse Académie de Palmacosta". L'oracle tombait à pic (et, avouons-le, Matthieu comptait un peu dessus).

"Ah, flûte, c'est ballot, va falloir que j'aille écouter l'oracle. Le devoir de l'élu, régénérer le monde, tout ça. Mais on en reparle quand je repasserai en ville, hein ?" s'écria-t-il donc.

"Eh, attends une minute, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi !"

"Le devoir avant tout ! A plus !" conclut-il en lui tournant le dos, avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Son escorte l'attendait déjà en bas : il fallait reconnaître que l'Eglise se trouvait juste à côté de l'école, et que tout chenus qu'ils étaient, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux quelques ecclésiasistiques pour franchir la distance qui les séparait.

"Es-tu prêt, Elu ?"

"Oui, Monseigneur". Il écarta un pan du long manteau de cuir marron qu'il affectionnait, pour montrer son épée.

"Ah... Je vois que tu as entendu parler des monstres." L'évêque posa une main ridée sur son épaule. "Tu es devenu un homme fort. Ils ne devraient pas nous poser trop de problèmes. Mais n'oublie pas qu'un excès de confiance ne pourrait que te causer du tort."

"Ne craignez rien, Monseigneur. Je saurai être humble."

Et il était sincère. Assuré, mais pas arrogant. Il savait qu'il était plutôt beau : des cheveux blonds, qu'il laissait pousser à leur guise ; il les attachait simplement pour éviter qu'ils ne le gênassent lorsqu'il combattait, le nez et plus généralement le visage fin. De son père, il n'avait hérité que les yeux grand et marrons, ainsi que, si on voulait, des bras musclés et un dos droit. On pouvait arguer que c'était plutôt dû à son entraînement quotidien à l'escrime, tant il est vrai que la musculature n'est pas héréditaire, mais il préférait penser comme ça.

Néanmoins, tout cela ne faisait pas de lui une gravure de mode : preuve en était, il n'avait qu'un succès modéré auprès de ses camarades au buste plus chargé que le sien. Peut être qu'elles le considéraient simplement comme un imbécile. Il haussa les épaules à cette pensée.

"Après vous, Monseigneur", répondit-il au sourcil interrogateur de ce dernier.

Le religieux guida donc leur petite procession hors de la ville. Une partie non négligeable de la population semblait assister à leur - à son, en fait - départ, mais respectaient la solennité de l'instant et se gardaient d'applaudir, de siffler, ou de manifester leur joie. L'ambiance pesait quelque peu à l'élu, qui l'accepta toutefois : c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Ils traversèrent ensuite une petite portion de la plaine : quelques sauterelles et coccinelles voulurent leur caresser le côté à coups de mandibules, et eurent droit à une éviscération en règle ; la plupart jugèrent plus prudent de rester à une certaine distance. Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la cave Fucre.

Première impression de la chose : c'était humide. La deuxième impression vint peu après : c'était sombre.

"Et c'est ici que je dois rencontrer l'ange qui m'indiquera par où commencer mon périple ?" demanda Matthieu.

"En effet", répondit l'évêque.

"Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple de nous rencontrer dehors ? Ou non, mieux : à la Cathédrale de Palmacosta ?" poursuivit-il. Loin de la foule, il était plus relâché.

"Quel serait l'intérêt d'une épreuve qui ne testerait rien ?"

l'élu haussa les épaules. "Pas grand, je suppose. Il n'empêche, l'endroit pourrait être plus sympathique."

"Voilà qui peut facilement s'arranger !" lança joyeusement l'un des deux prêtres qui faisaient partie de leur petite troupe (Patrick : blond, court sur pattes, assez jovial. Sa culture générale laissait entendre qu'ils acceptaient n'importe qui dans l'Eglise, mais c'était un mage plutôt talentueux). Il incanta rapidement un sort qui fit apparaître un globe lumineux au-dessus de leurs têtes, illuminant un vaste espace autour d'eux. Enfin, devant eux, surtout : derrière, c'était l'extérieur, avec le soleil, qui ne manquait pour le coup pas d'éclairage. "C'est mieux, non ?"

Force stalactites et stalagmites jetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs et le plafond (ou sur d'autres concrétions). "Pas vraiment", dit Matthieu à mi-voix, mais ils auraient certainement besoin de lumière s'ils comptaient faire de la spéléo.

"Bien. Nous sommes fin prêts, allons-y. Elu, toi qui as de bons yeux, protège bien Patrick, s'il te plaît."

"Oui, Monseigneur", répondit-il avant de s'approcher de Patrick en défouraillant.

"Tu sors déjà ta lame ?" l'interrogea l'autre prêtre, visiblement pas rassuré. Il s'appelait Marc, faisait bien 1m90, solidement bâti, et était malgré tout un irrécupérable trouillard. Il était chargé de couper du bois pour l'Eglise, et savait donc manier la hache convenablement : l'élu ne pouvait concevoir d'autre raison pour avoir emmené cette courge geignarde.

"Il y aura des monstres. Elle servira. Je préfère la tenir un peu plus longtemps qu'être pris au dépourvu", lui fit-il. "Vous ne perdriez rien à sortir la vôtre, à ce propos."

Ce que le prêtre fit avec réticence, puis ils se mirent en route.

La salle était grande, suffisamment pour qu'ils entendent régulièrement le 'plic' distinctif d'une goutte qui chutait du plafond, mais n'avait heureusement qu'une sortie : un couloir modérément large, qui semblait s'enfoncer vers le cœur de la montagne (si Matthieu faisait confiance à son sens de l'orientation).

Rapidement, ils se trouvèrent face à un embranchement : devant eux, le chemin se mettait à descendre abruptement (il semblait que ça avait été un escalier, il y a... Longtemps. L'érosion avait fait son office, et seuls les plus discrets indices en demeuraient.) ; sur leur droite, le chemin était bloqué par un genre de barrière d'énergie. C'était un cul de sac, de toute évidence, mais on pouvait tout de même distinguer...

"Un téléporteur ?" s'exclama l'élu. "Dans ce trou à rat ? Vous êtes sérieux ?"

"Montre un peu plus de respect. Nous ne savons pas qui a construit ce lieu, mais un ange est apparu à frère Marc pour lui dire d'apporter le cristal avec lequel tu es né ici. Cela suffit à en faire un lieu sacré", le reprit sévèrement l'évêque.

"Toutes mes excuses. Je trouvais simplement ça curieux", répondit Matthieu, soumis. Il fixa la barrière quelques secondes de plus. "Eh, c'est quoi ce truc..." commença-t-il, avant d'apercevoir le regard glacial que lui jetait l'ecclésiastique. "Enfin, l'objet que l'on peut apercevoir derrière la barrière... Juste là... Vous pensez qu'il a un lien avec elle ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fout... Fich... Ferait là, sinon."

L'évêque plissa ses yeux fatigués par l'âge. "Peut être bien... Mais on ne peut pas l'atteindre..."

Bien sûr que si, on peut !" l'élu ramassa une pierre qui traînait par là et la jeta en direction du truc. Le caillou vola bien droit, mais fut proprement désintégré par le champ de force.

"Bah. Suffit qu'on aille explorer le chemin qu'il y a devant nous !" lança Patrick, repérant l'air de profonde déception qu'affichait Matthieu.

Ils descendirent donc la pente (non, malgré les quelques restes ci et là, on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça des marches) prudemment, l'évêque s'appuyant sur le petit prêtre, la courge s'appuyant sur le mur, et l'élu se moquant intérieurement de ce dernier. Comprenez la courge : il ne portait pas suffisamment d'intérêt au mur pour en rire.

Après de longues minutes de marche (qui ne les emmenèrent pas bien loin : mais qu'ils étaient lents !), le sol redevint à peu près plat, mais l'atmosphère s'était inexplicablement chargée.

"L'air est différent de celui là haut..." remarqua Marc d'une voix tremblante.

Soudain, un noctule surgit de l'obscurité et fonça sur le petit groupe, arrachant un cri au prêtre peureux. Matthieu s'écarta simplement et l'animal passa son chemin sans demander son reste. Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, lui ?" Trois autres suivirent le premier : l'élu en abattit un qui aurait autrement percuté l'évêque. Ces pauvres bêtes semblaient terrifiées, et il n'aurait sans doute pas pris la peine d'éviter le vieil homme aux réflexes amoindris.

La raison de leur peur apparut bientôt : deux zombies et un fantôme avançaient tranquillement dans le couloir. Quelle morgue ! Comme si le lieu leur appartenait !

L'élu fit quelques pas en avant et se mit en garde, alors que la courge tremblait comme une feuille. Fort heureusement, le couloir était suffisamment étroit pour qu'il puisse le bloquer à lui seul sans trop de mal. "Marc ! Je tiens l'avant. Vous et l'évêque, cramez la gueule de ces machins avec votre lumière sacrée, ou chaispasquoi !" Il aurait pu préciser à Patrick de garder la lumière allumée, mais il lui faisait nettement plus confiance qu'à la courge pour garder la tête sur les épaules.

Les deux zombies furent sur lui en premier. Il para le premier coup de griffe sans mal (ces trucs étaient fichtrement lents... Presque autant que le prêtre peureux lorsqu'il s'agissait de descendre une pente un peu raide. C'était dire !), mais sa lame se ficha dans l'os. Un coup sec en arrière lui permit de la récupérer, accompagnée d'un avant bras moribond mais encore tortillard. Matthieu fronça le nez mais ne s'attarda pas sur son dégoût : apercevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, il leva sa lame, en ayant la présence d'esprit de mettre le plat en avant : il en résulta un magnifique grincement et un bout de chair qui vient s'écraser à ses pieds.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais un squelette de zombie, c'était solide.

Il approcha son arme de sa jambe, envoyant un bon coup de genou dans le bras parasite qui s'y trouvait. Ce dernier fit mine de s'agripper à son mollet : de son autre jambe, il le plaqua sèchement au sol, éclatant quelques phalanges, et le jeta au loin d'un coup de pied bien senti. Le reste du corps, toujours aussi traînard, le suivit des yeux et partit à sa poursuite, tandis que son compagnon semblait prêt à ouvrir le côté de l'élu, qui avait baissé sa garde. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à parer lorsqu'il entendit la voix encore mal assurée de la courge.

"Ph-Photon !"

Selon lui, le seul fait que le sort se déclenchât après une incantation aussi bancale tenait du miracle. Alors, évidemment, des miracles, il ne pouvait y en avoir plus d'un à la fois : c'est le zombie qui se trouva pris dans la boule lumineuse, et disparut sans demander son reste.

"Non ! Le fantôme, le fantôme bougre d'abruti ! J'aurais pu m'occuper de celui là tout seul !"

En parlant de fantôme, il avait finalement rejoint les réjouissances (c'est à se demander s'il n'avait pas été arrêté en chemin par sa tante Pietra, celle qui vous parle pendant des heures de son chien Kiki, et à qui vous ne pouvez pas poliment dire que vous vous en cognez comme de votre premier couteau parce que vous espérez toucher son héritage), et entreprit de concasser l'élu de quelques coups de marteau bien sentis. Matthieu bloqua ceux qu'il put, mais fut contraint de battre en retraite de quelques pas : à ce rythme, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant d'exposer l'évêque.

Malgré le peu d'efficacité qu'il prévoyait, l'élu décida finalement de rendre quelques coups : après une esquive assez osée (il sentit un courant d'air près de sa joue, et si l'être avait eu le bras un peu plus long, il aurait sans doute pu dire au revoir à ses orteils chéris (mais dans la douleur)), il lui envoya un bon coup d'estoc dans le nez (quelque part entre la bouche et les yeux, seuls traits visibles sur le revenant).

Cela lui fit l'impression de transpercer de l'air. Ou de l'eau, peut être, à la limite. Et en réponse, le fantôme émit un bruit étrange et assez régulier.

"Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule, en plus ? Tu vas voir ce que..."

La voix de l'évêque l'interrompit dans ce début d'invective.

"Recule !" Ce n'était pas le genre d'ordre que l'on hésitait à suivre. L'élu sauta en arrière. "Lance sacrée !"

Une lumière aveuglante (qui avait une forme de lance, si on voulait) vint transpercer l'être éthéré, qui pour le coup avait perdu l'envie de rire. Quatre autres se joignirent bientôt à la fête, ne laissant de ce qui avait été autrefois été un fier mort-vivant que quelques lambeaux translucides. Matthieu courut encore quelques mètres dans le couloir pour découvrir non sans joie le dernier zombie de la paire, à genoux, cherchant visiblement quelque chose par terre. Il put donc, littéralement, le poignarder dans le dos, tout en lâchant un "Crève, truc." du meilleur aloi.

Il revint sur ses pas, et constata que l'évêque avait l'air bien mal en point : Il respirait fort, et semblait avoir des difficultés à tenir debout (plus que d'habitude). Surprenant son regard inquiet, il le rassura : "Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu vieux pour ce genre de choses."

"Essayez de vous ménager. Vous n'avez pas de sort plus faible en réserve ?"

"Si... Tu verras bien assez tôt."

"Bien. En route."

Evidemment, la courge protesta. "Si tôt ? Avec l'évêque dans cet état ? As-tu perdu la tête, Elu ?"

Ce dernier soupira avant de répondre. "Non. Simplement, je doute que le trio que nous venons d'abattre soit la seule épreuve que la Déesse veuille nous imposer. Si on reste ici, on est sûr d'en voir d'autres débarquer. Pour moi, moins on en castagne et mieux ce sera."

"Certes... Mais, on est avantagés, ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu diras s'ils nous encerclent en peu plus loin, parce que tu as voulu te précipiter ?"

" "Ca ne serait pas arrivé si on avait couru plus vite." Je croyais que vous trouviez l'atmosphère oppressante, ici ?"

"C'est le cas... Mais..."

"Mais plus vite on aura tout exploré, plus vite on pourra repartir. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Certes..."

"Alors en route."

Ils reprirent leur formation : l'élu et la courge en tête de procession, l'évêque et Patrick en arrière, le premier s'appuyant sur le second. Ils progressèrent sans incident, remarquant juste un bruit d'écoulement qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Et pour cause : après un énième coude, le couloir débouchait sur une vaste salle, propre aux échos, abritant une charmante rivière souterraine, un genre de mousse phosphorescente qui recouvrait, entre autres, un pont de pierre ; et un autel.

"C'est ravissant..." dit Patrick, songeur. Il éteignit son globe lumineux : on y voyait pas comme en plein jour, mais la lumière jaunâtre dégagée par la mousse était largement suffisante pour s'orienter. Matthieu songeait qu'au contraire, c'était plutôt laid, et que la lumière laissait apparaître l'eau plus noire qu'elle n'était, mais garda ses pensées pour lui et dirigea la petite troupe par dessus les eaux.

"Eh, vous trouvez pas ça curieux ?" demanda l'élu.

"Quoi donc ?" fit le prêtre courtaud, toujours manifestement absorbé par... On ne sait quoi, dans la salle.

"Jusqu'à présent, tous les signes de civilisation qu'on a croisés étaient pluriséculaires... Tellement vieux qu'on les voyait à peine. Et là, qu'a-t-on ? Un pont flambant neuf !" Il jeta un œil à ses compagnons. "Non ? Ça vous choque pas ?".

Patrick plissa les yeux et s'accoupit. L'évêque sembla y réfléchir, pendant que la courge surenchérissait : "Il a pas tort, le petit... Surtout que la rivière ne peut pas couler là depuis bien longtemps, les berges ne sont presque pas érodées... Et pourquoi aurait-on construit un pont au dessus de terre bien ferme ?"

"Ca pouvait être afin de faciliter la circulation, tout simplement... Si les deux axes étaient très fréquentés, on les fait se croiser à deux niveaux différents plutôt que de forcer les charettes à céder le passage à d'autres..." répliqua distraitement Patrick. Il semblait éprouver la résistance la mousse, la reniflait...

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?"

"C'est sans doute la Déesse qui a choisi de protéger ce lieu sacré", dirent respectivement l'élu et l'évêque, à peu près au même moment.

"Sauf votre respect, Monseigneur, la Déesse est endormie. Je doute qu'elle soit en état de s'occuper de quelque lieu, tout sacré qu'il soit."

" "Vous devez me réveiller, car si je venais à m'endormir, le monde serait détruit.". Ce sont ses mots. Puisque le monde est encore là, la déesse n'est pas encore pleinement endormie."

"Si vous voulez. Toujours est-il que je ne sais pas de quoi est constitué ce pont, mais ce n'est pas de la pierre." En effet : il avait arraché une partie de la mousse colorée, pour révéler... Un truc. Pas de la pierre, de toute évidence : c'était tout noir et tout lisse. "Et ça ne me surprendrait pas que les berges soient couvertes de la même substance."

Les autres regardèrent le pont en silence, que l'élu finit par briser : "De là à dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se fout assez cosmiquement de notre gueule, il n'y a qu'un pas."

"Surveille ton langage, Elu."

"Mes excuses, Monseigneur."

Les quatre hommes s'entre-regardèrent pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que l'un deux (je vous laisse deviner qui) ne rompe à nouveau le silence. "Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire de cette information ?" "Non." "Bon. Continuons, alors." Ceux qui étaient accroupis se relevèrent, et ils se mirent à étudier l'autel. En fait d'autel, il y en avait trois, rigoureusement identiques : même forme, même couleur, présentant le même anneau surmonté du même joyau. Devant eux se dressait une stèle, gravée en langue des anges. "Seul le vertueux aura l'anneau du sorcier." (après traduction : le texte original contenait en effet un double sens, qu'il est impossible de retranscrire ici). "Hm... Une énigme", commenta l'évêque. "C'est celui du milieu", dit l'élu. "Peux-tu t'expliquer ?" lui demanda Patrick. "C'est facile. "La vertu est dans le juste milieu." Donc, le bon est l'anneau du milieu." Il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, mais Marc l'arrêta d'une main maladroite. "Attends ! Tu sautes trop vite aux conclusions ! Et imagine un peu que tu aies fait une erreur ? On n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait arriver !" "Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir plus longtemps", répondit-il. Il se dégagea et se saisit de l'anneau central, puis compta mentalement jusqu'à vingt pour bien marquer le coup. "Vous voyez ? Aucun problème." Il chaussa l'anneau au majeur de sa main gauche, pour ne pas charger la main qu'il utilisait pour manier l'épée. "Retournons à la barrière et finissons-en." Ils revinrent donc sur leurs pas, Marc toujours persuadé que la foudre de Martel allait s'abattre sur eux, Matthieu levant les yeux à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole. Arrivés au pied de la côte (ou pente, selon le sens dans lequel on considérait l'obstacle), il en pointa le sommet d'un doigt tremblant. "Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que tu avais été trop hâtif !" fit-il, hystérique.

Matthieu suivit son doigt du regard et force fut de constater qu'il n'avait pas tort, le bougre : un petit paquet de zombies les attendait là haut. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés là ? Ils n'avaient pas rencontré de fourche entre ici et la salle aux anneaux, et n'avaient croisé personne... Cela voudrait dire que les morts vivants, pendant qu'ils discutaient de la nature du pont, s'étaient glissés dans le couloir, silencieusement, et avaient grimpé la haut pour leur tendre une embuscade ? Non, c'était trop gros, il préférait encore croire à l'hypothèse de la génération spontanée, quitte à reconnaître qu'il y avait une part de responsabilité.

Pendant qu'il échafaudait ce semblant de théorie, les zombies n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils semblaient renâcler à l'idée d'abandonner l'avantage que leur conférait la hauteur. Ils n'étaient pas si bêtes...

Mais à quel point étaient-ils bêtes, justement ?

"Patrick. Pouvez-vous déplacer ce globe comme bon vous semble ?"

"A peu près, oui... Tant que ce n'est pas trop loin..."

"Par exemple, pourriez-vous l'emmener en haut de la côte ?"

"Oh, oui, largement ! Mais pour quoi faire ?"

"Une petite expérience."

Le prêtre s'exécuta. Et... Oui ! Il semblait avoir tapé dans le mille : les morts-vivants le suivaient des yeux. Sous les encouragements de l'élu, Patrick emmena le globe un peu plus loin, et mieux que des yeux, c'était tout leur corps squelettique qu'ils tournaient vers la lumière. Comme des gros tournesols, mais en plus moche.

"Bien. Voici ce qu'on va faire. Patrick, vous allez emmener lentement ce globe lumineux aussi loin que vous le pouvez, pour que les zombies le suivent. Ensuite, nous monterons la pente. Si, arrivés en haut, on n'y voit goutte, vous ramènerez la lumière fissa, on désactivera la barrière, et on plongera dans le téléporteur. L'épreuve étant terminée, on peut espérer qu'ils auront disparu d'eux mêmes quand nous sortirons... Sinon, on avisera."

Évidemment, la courge se mit à claquer des genoux. "Mais... Si on fait ça, on sera dans le noir !" geignit-il.

L'élu soupira. "Oui, Marc. C'est le principe. Attirés pas la lumière, ils ne nous verront pas et on pourra passer sans mal."

"Et si jamais d'autres apparaissent autour de nous, et qu'on ne les voit pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourra faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, honnêtement, on ne sait pas d'où sortent ceux-là, mais ils ont certainement une bonne raison d'être là", dit-il, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait : il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais même cet argument ne lui convenait pas, et il semblait chercher une autre excuse, que l'élu ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver. "Vous préférez combattre..." Il compta rapidement. "Huit zombies, en étant désavantagés par la hauteur, et en devant éviter les cadavres qui ne manqueront pas de rouler au bas de la pente ?"

"Non... Mais..."

"Alors on fait comme ça. Oh, et je précise, juste au cas où, que le but étant d'être discret, je ne veux pas entendre un mot d'ici à ce qu'on soit tous arrivés en haut."

Il fit un signe de tête à Patrick, et la lumière se fit de plus en plus ténue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent dans le noir complet. Un moment plus tard, il sentit une main sur son épaule, qu'il interpréta comme un signal de Patrick ; ils pouvaient avancer. Un glapissement lui indiqua que la courge en avait reçu un similaire.

Ils grimpèrent prudemment, et la montée fut longue - plus longue qu'à l'aller, trouvait l'élu. Tout à coup, celui-ci sentit un courant d'air près de son visage. Il leva brusquement son épée et dut faire montre de tout son sang froid pour retenir un cri de panique alors qu'il se sentait perdre l'équilibre ; équilibre qu'il perdit finalement pour chuter lourdement en arrière. Il y parvint, tout comme il parvint à s'empêcher de rouler au bas de la pente en s'agrippant à un mur bienvenu. Il se releva promptement pour éviter à ses camarades de trébucher sur lui, et reprit son ascension.

Peu après, le sol redevint plat. Il progressa de quelques mètres puis s'adossa au mur pour attendre le reste de la troupe, plus lent. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se mettre d'accord sur un signal : Patrick, handicapé qu'il était pas l'évêque, arriverait certainement le dernier, il rallumerait la lumière.

Son hypothèse trouva bientôt confirmation dans le claquement de genoux qui semblait accompagner la courge où qu'elle aille désormais. L'élu fut tenté de lui faire remarquer que s'il était un zombie, il aurait eu dix fois le temps de le grignoter, guidé qu'il était par ce tintamarre, mais préféra respecter ses propres consignes.

Quelque temps plus tard, c'était les pas de Patrick et de l'évêque qu'il entendit les rejoindre : le premier se fit donc un plaisir de les éclairer par une discrète loupiote, pour ne pas les aveugler après ce long moment passé dans l'obscurité totale. Ce faisant, ils purent voir qu'il n'était pas seuls : huit figures décharnées les accompagnaient.

"Bordel", songea l'élu, "ils n'ont pas marché loin !" Il égorgea aussitôt un de leurs ennemis, tandis que Marc préférait pousser un glapissement horrifié et faire tomber son arme à terre. Pourquoi pas.

Matthieu entreprit de se tailler un chemin à coups d'épée et d'épaule vers le vieillard et sa canne. L'une de ses victimes trébucha et roula au bas de la pente, où ce qu'elle ferait n'était plus de son ressort.

"Monseigneur, pouvez vous déf... Nous débarrasser de autres ?" demanda-t-il à l'intéressé lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint. Il considéra sa respiration haletante comme une réponse assez claire. "Bien. Chargez-vous de la lumière, à ce moment là. Quant à vous, Patrick, faites leur regretter d'être revenus au monde !"

Ce dernier, hélas, se mit aussitôt à incanter, les plongeant dans le noir complet. Marc poussa un autre cri, tandis que l'élu sentait quelque chose lui lacérer bras et poignet droit. Lorsque la lumière revint, il constata qu'il était couvert de sang, et que ça faisait un mal de chien, le rendant incapable de manier convenablement son épée. "Et soignez-nous, aussi", fit-il au prêtre courtaud.

En attendant de récupérer l'usage de son bras, il saisit un zombie (de la main gauche, forcément), grimaça au contact spongieux et grouillant de la chair putréfiée, et le jeta rejoindre son camarade, qui devait certainement se sentir seul (tant on sait que les zombies sont des animaux grégaires : ils attaquent toujours par paires, par dizaines, par centaines, les bougres. Le zombie seul est un être très malheureux.). Un _photon _se chargea d'éliminer un quatrième adversaire (du côté de Marc, cette fois, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'accorder aux mages le calme nécessaire à leurs incantations). S'aidant de sa main gauche, et en tordant la bouche à cause de la douleur, l'élu transperça l'estomac d'un autre de ces êtres agressifs, répandant ce faisant un peu d'acide et des restes qu'il préférait ne pas chercher à identifier.

"Premiers soins."

Patrick avait continué à travailler, et son poignet ce sentait bien mieux. Il l'étrenna d'un moulinet et de deux coups rapides, qui privèrent le zombie face à lui d'un bras et d'une tête (rassurez-vous : il n'en avait qu'une). Un coup de poing bien senti envoya un dernier mort-vivant se briser quelques os indispensables sur une saillie bien placée.

Du côté de la courge, il n'en restait plus qu'un, qu'ils eurent tôt fait de défaire. Le calme revint sur le couloir, qui était comme ils l'avaient trouvé en venant (si ce n'était les six cadavres supplémentaire qui traînaient).

"Bien. Occupons-nous un peu de cette barrière, maintenant... Comment vous le faites fonctionner, ce machin ?" fit l'élu.

"Ton langage, Elu", le reprit l'évêque. "Il te faut le tendre devant toi, et... Plie-le à ta volonté."

Matthieu considérait ça flou. Il tendit la main gauche. Sans qu'il eût l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit, une boule de feu en sortit et vint frapper l'objet, qui devait être un générateur après tout, puisque la barrière disparut.

"Ah. Comme ça. Ok", fit-il. Il espérait ne pas avoir à s'en resservir sous la pression, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

"Quittons cet endroit", dit Marc.

"Ouais", renchérit l'élu. "Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de me tirer.".

"Ton langage !" fit l'évêque, mais l'élu avait déjà pénétré dans le téléporteur.


	2. D'anges, de mercenaires, de mioches

Disclaimer : Tales of Symphonia, ses personnages, ses lieux, tout ça, ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Spoiler Alert : Je révèlerai les lieux des sceaux, entre autres. Mieux vaut pour vous avoir bien avancé dans le jeu avant de lire.

* * *

**Chapitre Deuxième  
D'anges, de mercenaires, de mioches**

Matthieu découvrit la salle avec un certain désintérêt. Évidemment, elle était à l'air libre et donnait sur Palmacosta : il aurait été malheureux de manquer l'oracle à cause d'un bête manque de visibilité. La nature était bien faite.

Le cristal du Cruxis qu'il avait en main à la naissance trônait au centre de la salle, sur un piédestal que surplombait la source lumineuse à l'origine de l'appel. Elle brillait moins fort qu'il y avait quelques heures, mais c'était toutefois le genre de chose que vous ne voudriez pas regarder en face. Contrairement au reste de la cave, le coin était assez clairement artificiel : les murs présentaient des marques de burin, et le tout était franchement moche, comme si construire cet endroit était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe d'un architecte pressé – mais surhumain.

Un bruit lui indiqua que les ecclésiastiques avaient eux aussi franchi le passage.

« Élu, fit l'évêque, ne vous avancez pas comme cela sans escorte ! Il aurait pu vous arriver malheur ! »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Réjouissons nous simplement que ce ne fût pas le cas. »

Il pouvait sans doute se défendre mieux que les trois religieux, et était le choix d'éclaireur le plus logique, mais il estima que ce n'était pas le genre de détails qu'il était bienvenu de rappeler.

« L'oracle a-t-il déjà été délivré ? »

Marc semblait plus pressé encore que lui d'être sur le chemin du retour. Il hésita à lui rétorquer un sarcasme, mais finit par simplement secouer la tête.

« Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire : la lumière se fit de nouveau plus vive, les forçant à se couvrir les yeux ; et de ce qui devait être le plafond de la salle (il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était à ciel ouvert, même si l'éclairage rendait ce genre de jugement difficile à rendre) descendit un ange, comme on les décrit dans les livres. Il portait une tenue similaire à celle de l'escorte de Matthieu : une robe blanche, portant peu de fioritures (l'évêque était un peu plus chargé, bien évidemment), et fermée sur le devant par un long col. Une toque chevauchait sa tête et ses cheveux blonds, lisses, coupés aux épaules, et il battait lentement de longues ailes (naturellement aussi blanches que de la neige... Ou plutôt aussi blanche que cette peinture qu'on ne peut utiliser sans avoir pour arrière-pensée de brûler la rétine de tous les passants) pour léviter à quelques pas au-dessus du sol.

« Je me nomme Rémiel. Je suis un ange du jugement », énonça-t-il lentement.

Matthieu le détesta aussitôt. Il avait l'air impassible, on pouvait voir les muscles qui dessinaient son visage et pas un (hormis ceux qui lui étaient strictement nécessaire pour faire sortir cette voix suave de sa gorge) ne bougeait. Néanmoins et sans pouvoir le justifier, il ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression que l'être ailé ressentait un profond mépris pour eux. Quelque chose dans son regard, peut-être ?

« Êtes-vous l'élu de la régénération ?  
– Oui, seigneur Rémiel. Je me nomme Matthieu Burnghid », répondit-il aussi dignement que possible. Ce n'était pas dans les yeux, eux aussi étaient parfaitement inexpressifs.

L'ange fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête. Tout, dans son comportement, le répugnait. Il sentait que même s'il s'était contenté de se tenir sur place, en attendant quoi que ce soit que les anges attendaient, même s'il n'agitait pas sa mâchoire carrée et glabre, même s'il regardait dans le vide plutôt qu'eux, il aurait envie de lui jeter des pierres. C'était viscéral.

« Écarte ton manteau, et délace le col de ta chemise », fit-il en élevant le cristal du Cruxis dans les airs.

Peu habitué à désobéir aux ordres des émanations religieuses, l'élu s'exécuta. Le cristal disparut pour venir se coller un peu à droite de son cœur, accompagné d'un curieux bijou gravé. Il était plutôt joli, mais semblait destiné à passer l'essentiel de son temps dérobé à la vue des autres. Soit. Il se rhabilla pendant que l'ange reprenait la parole.

« Je te reconnais, Élu, et consacre la Tour du Salut à Sylvarant. » Il fit un geste théâtral vers l'extérieur, pointant vers quelque part au nord de Palmacosta. Matthieu mit un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder : le type avait cherché à produire de l'effet (et réussi sur ses trois compagnons, plus dociles que lui), et c'était sa petite victoire de ne pas lui accorder le succès complet qu'il attendait. Rémiel ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Mais la route est longue pour l'atteindre. Le premier sceau se trouve à l'ouest, perdu au milieu des eaux. Nous nous y retrouverons. »

Il s'éleva doucement, et disparut avec l'éclat qui animait le plafond. Ils pouvaient voir, désormais, qu'il s'agissait de pierre honnête, hormis le cristal à la verticale de l'autel. Voilà qui intéressait autrement plus l'élu que les effets de style de l'autre emplumé : par où était il apparu ? Où était-il reparti ? Il lui avait paru bien réel, trop solide pour traverser impunément la roche de la montagne. Était-ce un des pouvoirs des anges ?

Son départ avait aussi permis aux religieux de se détendre : ils se remettaient à respirer plus librement, alors qu'il mesuraient leur souffle autant que possible en présence de Rémiel. Patrick regardait toujours dans la direction de la Tour, l'air émerveillé. Matthieu le connaissait mal, mais il avait l'air d'être de nature plutôt contemplative. Marc, quant à lui, claquait des genoux comme à son habitude. Appuyé sur le mur, il semblait chercher à se remettre de ses émotions. Ce fut finalement l'évêque qui rompit le silence.

« Élu », commença-t-il pour attirer son attention. Quand il fut certain de l'avoir, il lui dit : « Êtes-vous prêt à partir ?  
– Oui, Monseigneur.  
– Laisse-nous passer devant, cette fois.  
– Bien, Monseigneur. »

L'évêque et Patrick quittèrent la salle les premiers, et l'élu dut faire le voyage avec la courge. Ils eurent le bonheur de découvrir qu'un globe lumineux, et aucune créature vivante (ou pas tout à fait vivante mais presque), les attendait. Matthieu prit la tête de la procession et ils sortirent rapidement.

« Ah, le grand air ! » s'exclama l'élu. S'il en jugeait par le ciel, ils en avaient encore pour deux ou trois heures avant que le jour ne déclinât. Et maintenant que l'ange n'était plus là, et qu'il n'avait pas de question plus digne d'intérêt sur laquelle se pencher, il tenta d'apercevoir la Tour du Salut, derrière la montagne. Elle devait atteindre les cieux, donc rien ne l'empêcherait de la voir. Et en effet, en plissant les yeux, il pouvait apercevoir une fine raie noire, là haut, qui ne l'avait pas marqué à l'aller.

« Comment ? » fit-il en se retournant. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'avait appelé.

« Je disais, il vaudrait mieux rentrer tout de suite. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez commencer à chercher ce sceau dès maintenant ? » répéta la courge, sa voix tremblant légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. L'indication était claire.

« Non... Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux rentrer. On verra ça demain. »

Enfin, on. Lui, sans doute pas : il avait comme le sentiment que le prêtre peureux ne serait pas du voyage. Il était d'ailleurs visiblement soulagé par la nouvelle, et partit d'un bon pied, suivi de près par le reste de la troupe, et ils bavardèrent (Patrick et Matthieu assurant l'essentiel de la conversation).

« Chhht », interrompit l'élu pendant que Marc parlait d'une recette de tarte aux pommes. Si ça avait été l'évêque (ou un sujet intéressant) il ne se serait pas permis : le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses. La courge ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais s'interrompit juste avant de parler. A la place, il dit :

« Des bruits de combat ? »

Ils avaient rejoint la route qui menait à la ville. Ils n'en étaient pas loin, ils pouvaient la voir, en fait. Ils n'en avaient pas pour plus de cinq minutes de marche ; s'ils couraient, ils y seraient en deux.

« Ça vient du nord, constata Matthieu.  
– Ce n'est pas sur notre route, répliqua le prêtre-bûcheron, qui voulait sans doute éviter de se mêler au danger.  
– Quelle importance ? Des gens ont peut-être besoin d'aide ! Il faut qu'on aille voir ! s'exclama Patrick.  
– Non, l'arrêta Marc. Si près de la ville, les gardes devraient pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il vaudrait mieux aller les prévenir. »

Le regard de l'évêque allait d'un prêtre à l'autre ; il ne semblait pas pouvoir prendre parti.

« Je suis plutôt du côté de Patrick, sur ce coup-là, fit l'élu. La nuit est encore loin, cela ne nous coûte pas grand-chose d'aller au moins voir. »

Marc et l'évêque secouèrent la tête.

« C'est trop risqué, dirent-ils en chœur.  
– Dans ce cas, proposa l'élu, nous pourrions nous séparer. Patrick et moi partirions en éclaireurs, tandis que vous préviendriez la garde et nous rejoindriez avec des renforts. »

Patrick acquiesça.

« Ça me semble bien. »

Ils tournèrent les talons et se mirent à trotter vers la source du bruit ; les deux autres se conformèrent au plan, bien qu'avec réticence. Au détour d'une colline, ils purent découvrir les protagonistes : un homme seul, au cheveux bleus (curieuse couleur pour des cheveux : ils devaient être teints) était aux prises avec un groupe de bandits : deux archers, un mage, et trois brigands qui ne semblaient pas manquer tant que ça d'argent, vu qu'ils portaient tous une armure complète. L'individu semblait plutôt mis à mal, mais il tenait bon ; un exploit, compte tenu de la pluie de coups, de traits et du sort occasionnel qu'il devait parer ou éviter.

« Ils ne nous prêtent aucune attention, fit remarquer l'élu. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à liquider un des archers, mais il va beugler... Vous prouvez préparer un sort pour vous occuper du second ?  
– Surveille ton langage, Élu », lui répondit-il, sévère. « Même s'ils ont choisi de vivre une vie de brigandage, ils n'en sont pas moins humains, et méritent plus de respect. »

Matthieu soutint son regard sans mot dire. Le prêtre courtaud soupira.

« Il ne sera pas aussi efficace que sur les morts- vivants de la cave, mais je devrais au moins te faire gagner assez de temps pour l'atteindre. Ça te va ?  
– Il faudra bien. Combien de temps, pour incanter ?  
– Laisse-moi une minute. »

L'échange s'était déroulé à voix basse, et avait apparemment été couvert par le combat. Rien n'indiquait que l'un ou l'autre des camps s'intéressait à eux : Cheveux-Bleus faisait toujours tournoyer sa cape et sa lance, les autres cherchaient toujours à le pourfendre sans parvenir à lui infliger plus que quelques estafilades sans gravité. L'élu tira sa lame de son fourreau sans attirer plus d'attention, et se dirigea vers le premier archer, le plus à l'écart.

« Photon ! »

Le signal était plutôt clair. Abandonnant toute discrétion, Matthieu franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de sa cible et lui planta son épée au travers de la gorge, qui n'était pas protégée par les quelques plaques de cuir qu'il portait. Il tomba à la renverse en disant « glouglou », ce qui n'était pas très explicite. Vraisemblablement « Argh, zut, tu m'as eu ! » ou quelque chose de proche. L'élu le laissa agoniser paisiblement et se dirigea vers l'autre, laissé groggy par le sort. Un peu mieux que groggy, en fait : sa peau avait rougi, du moins là où elle était exposée ; l'individu avait été sévèrement brûlé. Et il semblait avoir un peu de mal à voir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour l'occire d'un bon coup dans les intestins, et le dégager en le repoussant du pied. La magicienne (il pouvait maintenant voir que c'était une représentante du beau sexe) lui jeta un regard noir, et lança : « Lame de vent ! »

Elle avait une jolie voix : c'était dommage qu'elle l'employât à ça. L'air s'agita un peu autour de lui, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « ouf ! » (ou d'essayer de faire un pas en arrière, ou en avant), il le sentit lui entailler l'épaule gauche, la blessure se prolongeant vers le cœur, le côté droit, et l'arrière du genou gauche. Les trois blessures semblaient superficielles, mais se mirent presque aussitôt à saigner abondamment. Il tenta de faire un pas en avant et manqua de tomber : sa jambe ne voulait pas porter son poids. Il se mit à claudiquer.

« Patrick ! La jambe, d'abord ! »

Puis, voyant que la magicienne s'était remise à incanter, il claudiqua plus vite. Au vu du cercle qui se trouvait à ses pieds, elle allait essayer de le faire flamber, comme pour des crêpes. Fort heureusement, les soins arrivèrent avant les boules de feu, et il put se mettre à trotter ; ça faisait un mal de chien, mais la perspective de finir rôti (et même pas bien cuisiné) lui permettait d'en faire abstraction. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui ouvrir le ventre d'un revers bien senti, elle ouvrit les yeux (qu'elle avait verts), jura, et para.

Flûte. Il n'était pas exactement en état de se battre longuement. Son sang continuait à s'écouler, et son épée se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Il essaya de placer un ou deux autres coups, sans grande conviction, que son adversaire n'eut d'ailleurs pas grand mal à parer, ou esquiver, révélant au fil des mouvements de sa robe une bien jolie paire de jambes. Rassurée, elle se mit à sourire et à riposter.

Patrick lui répara le côté lorsque le premier coup atterrit. Il pouvait maintenant se mouvoir plus librement, mais restait handicapé, et la magicienne était une épéiste capable : le combat s'éternisa, tant et si bien que la tête de l'élu se mit à lui tourner.

« Mia, tu t'en tires ?  
– Ouais, le type en face est un manche, visiblement. Tenez bien l'autre, je vous rejoins sous peu », répondit la magicienne.

Elle changea sa prise sur son sceptre, la pointe vers l'avant. Le prêtre lui avait remis l'épaule d'aplomb, mais il avait tout de même un mal fou à se concentrer. Il avait froid, et il n'arrivait pas à estimer la distance qui le séparait de ce qui semblait s'apprêter à mettre fin à ses jours. Le bon côté, c'était qu'elle avait complètement baissé sa garde, et que s'il parvenait à esquiver son prochain coup, il pourrait probablement en finir avec elle. Le mauvais côté étant, bien entendu, que rien ne semblait le destiner à l'esquiver. « Allez, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, elle va te mettre un coup d'estoc. Bien droit. Un facile. En plus, elle est gauchère. Ça passe impec'. T'as dû le faire un bon millier de fois. »

La magicienne avança son sceptre. Lui leva sa lame, se décala d'un poil sur la gauche, fit un pas en avant et envoya son poing dans le nez de son ennemie, qui vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'étaler, le visage en sang. Sa tête faisait un angle improbable avec le reste de son corps : elle avait l'air morte.

« OK, mes poulets, lança l'élu avec plus d'assurance qu'il ne s'en sentait. A qui le tour ? »

Un des trois brigands restants eut une seconde de distraction, juste assez pour que Cheveux-Bleus lui plante sa lance dans un défaut de son armure. Moins harcelé, il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour prendre l'avantage et éliminer les deux autres. Le danger étant écarté, Patrick descendit le promontoire sur lequel il se trouvait au pas de course, tandis que l'élu rangeait son épée.

« Élu ! Élu ! Vous allez bien ?  
– Oui. Ne vous en faites pas. Par contre, fit-il en agitant un peu les bras et, ce faisant, les lambeaux de ses vêtements, mon manteau est foutu. »

L'étranger se rapprocha, fixant la poitrine de l'élu : au travers un trou béant dans le tissu, on pouvait voir le bijou que l'ange venait de lui remettre.

« Vous êtes l'élu ? demanda-t-il.  
– Ouais. »

Il voulut lui lancer une remarque sarcastique, du genre « qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ? », mais il avait le souffle un peu court et préféra éviter.

« Et vous ? rétorqua-t-il.  
– Yuan Ka-Fai. Je suis mercenaire, et vous offre mes services dans votre quête. »

Patrick haussa un sourcil.

« On embauche des mercenaires, d'habitude. Ils ne proposent pas leurs services. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on a besoin de vous ? »

Matthieu n'aurait pas mieux dit lui-même. Cheveux-Bleus sembla prendre la chose assez mal, se saisit de son arme et lança son bras vers lui, le tout en un battement de cils (vraisemblablement moins). L'élu n'eut pas le temps de défourailler ni même d'esquisser un geste en ce sens que la pointe de la lance se reposait négligemment contre sa gorge.

« Pour ça. »

Il plaça sa lance dans son dos, et repartit vers le sud.

« On rentre à Palmacosta. Ne traînez pas, derrière. »

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas en silence. A mi-chemin, environ, ils croisèrent une troupe de gardes envoyés par l'évêque et Marc, qui avaient préféré rester en ville, pour ne pas les gêner. L'élu pensait que les gardes auraient plutôt été contents du soutien magique, surtout que ce qu'il appelait « garde » ne constituait guère plus qu'une milice d'amateurs mal équipée (aucun des individus face à eux ne portait d'armure sérieuse). Ils leur expliquèrent que non, finalement, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'eux, et que oui, l'élu allait bien ; les trois quarts d'entre eux parurent soulagés de ne pas avoir à se battre.

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans l'enceinte de la ville. Cheveux-Bleus se fit indiquer le chemin de la mairie par Patrick, qui lui montra froidement, avant de se tourner vers Matthieu.

« Ils vont sûrement parler des conditions de son embauche, lui dit-il à voix basse. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'inspire pas plus confiance qu'à moi, alors je vais voir si je ne peux pas les en dissuader. Toi, va voir ta mère : Marc l'aura prévenue que tu es parti affronter le danger, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.  
– Mais... Ces discussions me concernent, aussi ! Je veux y participer ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.  
– Pas de panique, tu y participeras. Mais pas à ce passage. Si on arrive à se débarrasser de lui, on parlera certainement du jour du départ et de l'itinéraire. Je te ferai mander à ce moment-là.  
– Mais... Quand elle va voir l'état du manteau, elle va criser...  
– Raison de plus pour aller la voir dès maintenant, fit le prêtre avec un sourire.  
– Pardon ?  
– Mais oui, réfléchis. Imagine que quelqu'un d'autre vienne à lui dire que tu es sain et sauf. Quand tu rentreras, elle ne verra que le manteau, le manteau, le manteau, et peut être un peu la chemise. Tandis que si tu rentres maintenant, elle sera tellement soulagée de te voir vivant que la l'état de tes vêtements sera complètement secondaire ! »

L'élu haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu crois ?  
– Crois-en mon expérience », répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Matthieu acquiesça et se dirigea vers chez lui, non sans avoir salué le prêtre. « C'est toujours un gosse », se dit ce dernier avant de prendre la direction de la mairie.

* * *

« M'man... Je suis rentré ! » jeta l'élu en poussant la porte. Il entendit le son de vaisselle qu'on reposait précipitamment, puis celui des talons qui claquaient. Sa mère apparut dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, l'étudia brièvement de la tête au pieds, puis courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait un sens des priorités assez rigide. Il lui rendit son câlin, passant ses bras dans son dos ; elle était toute maigre, tellement qu'il avait peur de lui casser quelque chose s'il serrait trop fort. C'était assez improbable (elle avait eu un fils, après tout, cela sous entendait une certaine solidité, vu ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les accouchements, et le reste), mais il avait du mal à se débarrasser de cette sensation. Surtout après le formidable coup de poing qu'il avait mis, aujourd'hui : il ne se savait pas capable d'une telle force.

Finalement, elle recula.

« Dans quel état tu t'es mis... »

Et ce n'était pas peu dire. D'abord, son manteau chéri était en ruines : un énorme trou bâillait au niveau de l'épaule gauche, jusqu'au bas des côtes, laissant apparaître sa poitrine musclée et le haut de son bras. Le bas de la chose, à gauche, était aussi entaillé, et un bout de tissu en pendait lamentablement ; le côté droit était également ouvert. Sans oublier que la manche droite était en sale état. Le tout, vu de loin, ressemblait plus à un genre de longue écharpe qu'à un manteau, et était assez largement imbibé de sang. On ne commentera pas l'état de la chemise (qui avait été blanche, en début de journée, et était désormais essentiellement rouge), et son pantalon (qui avait subi plus ou moins le même sort).

« Tout ce sang, c'est à toi ?  
– En grande partie, oui. Mais ça va, je me remettrai vite. Je suis plus inquiet pour le manteau... C'est une ruine. Je crois qu'il est irrécupérable. »

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon fils frôle la mort (et ne nie pas, tes vêtements dégoulinent encore), et tout ce qui l'inquiète c'est l'état de sa garde-robe. Désespérant. Pose tes affaires ici et va te changer, pendant que je te prépare de quoi te remplir l'estomac. »

Matthieu hocha la tête, enthousiaste à cette idée, et se déshabilla avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, non sans avoir vérifié que sa mère lui tournait bien le dos dans la cuisine : il n'avait plus sept ans. Une fois en haut, il enfila distraitement un pantalon du même genre que celui qu'il portait, et une chemise de la même couleur. Il prit le temps de se contempler dans le miroir avant de redescendre : il n'avait clairement pas l'air bien. Sa peau était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, et il avait les yeux un petit peu enfoncés dans les orbites. « Non, rien à voir », dit-il à voix basse avant de se détourner de son reflet et de redescendre.

Sa mère l'attendait, ainsi qu'une omelette cuite à la hâte. Il s'assit et entreprit de la dévorer goulûment : les hémorragies, ça creuse.

« Alors ? Tu l'as vu ? demanda sa mère.  
– Qui ça ? répliqua-t-il, la bouche encore pleine.  
– L'ange ! Qui d'autre ? »

Matthieu avala.

« Ah... Ouais, j'l'ai vu.  
– Et bah alors ? Raconte ! Il était comment ?  
– Il était... commença-t-il, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Grand. Blond. Il avait la mâchoire carrée, et des yeux bleus.  
– T'as jamais eu le moindre talent pour décrire les gens, fit-elle avec un rire. C'est pas ça qui compte, gros balourd ! Il était beau ?  
– Ouais... Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça... Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
– Devine ! » dit-elle, accompagnant sa parole d'un clin d'œil.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, le temps que l'élu trouvât une réponse à peu près sensée.

« Eh bah ! T'as peut-être mis le temps avant de chercher à remplacer papa, mais quand tu le fais, tu vises pas n'importe qui !  
– Tu oublies que selon la rumeur, je l'ai déjà ! Je voudrais bien en profiter un peu, moi aussi...  
– Je ne pense pas que tu devrais... Entrez ! »

L'homme qui avait frappé à la porte entra. L'élu sortit de la cuisine pour accueillir un jeune homme (tout juste un garçon, en fait, cela l'aurait surpris qu'il eût plus que dix-huit ans) brun, aux cheveux ondulés, qui avait l'air passablement choqué devant la pile de vêtements ensanglantés de l'entrée. Il tenait un bout du manteau, tout doucement, entre deux doigts.

« Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'autre lâcha brusquement ce qu'il tenait et fit un pas en arrière, visiblement effrayé.

« Ah. Élu. Le père Patrick m'envoie vous chercher pour des discussions concernant votre périple.  
– Oui, il m'avait prévenu. » Matthieu enfila ses bottes (encore gorgées de liquide, c'était modérément agréable), les laça rapidement, et se leva, prêt à prendre la suite du messager. « Après vous », lui dit-il.

Ils sortirent. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais il commençait à y avoir des démarches en ce sens. L'élu voulut rattraper son escorte, pour qu'ils marchassent côte à côte, cependant cette dernière pressa le pas pour rester en avant.

« Vous faites partie de la garde, non ?  
– Oui, Élu. Pourquoi ?  
– Rien, je me demandais, c'est tout. Vous vous appelez comment ?  
– Pierre.  
– OK. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Lorsque Matthieu entra dans la salle de conférence, il fut accueilli par l'air désolé de Patrick et l'air neutre de Cheveux-Bleus. Des quelques autres dignitaires présents (le gouverneur général, bien entendu, mais aussi l'évêque, le directeur de l'académie, et quelques autres têtes qui lui étaient inconnues), seul le gouverneur général souriait.

« Ah, Élu ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer, fit-il, enjoué. Prenez place. »

L'élu s'assit à côté du prêtre. Le mercenaire restait debout dans un coin de la salle, à sa gauche.

« Tu connais déjà Yuan, je crois », poursuivit-il. Matthieu acquiesça sans mot dire. « Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer dès maintenant. Qu'a dit l'oracle ?  
– Je suppose que nous sommes tous dignes de confiance, ici ?  
– Naturellement.  
– Bien. Le seigneur Rémiel nous est apparu et, après s'être assuré de mon identité, m'a collé le cristal du Cruxis et un bijou sur la peau. Il a ensuite fait apparaître la Tour du Salut, et m'a donné pour mission de libérer les sceaux ; à commencer par un qui se trouvait... "A l'ouest, perdu dans les eaux". Je crois qu'il l'a formulé comme ça. J'avais retenu qu'il parlait probablement d'une île.  
– C'est tout ?  
– Il me semble. »

Le regard du gouverneur général glissa un petit peu sur sa droite, Patrick fit un mouvement de tête. Ce dernier reprit : « Je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer par aller au Geyser de Thoda. Il y a plusieurs îles dans les environs, mais c'est la plus facile d'accès. Sans compter que c'est un lieu de pèlerinage, sacré aux yeux de la Déesse. »

Plusieurs dignitaires hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Et que ferez-vous ensuite ?  
– Si nous n'avons pas trouvé le sceau, nous explorerons les autres îles à l'ouest de la cave Fucre.  
– Et si vous l'avez trouvé ? Savez-vous où se trouvent les autres sceaux ?  
– Le seigneur Rémiel ne nous en a pas parlé. Je suppose qu'il nous donnera de plus amples informations quand nous le reverrons », intervint l'élu.

Le gouverneur général parut déçu d'en apprendre si peu. Pour un peu, on aurait cru qu'il pensait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

« Comment savez-vous que vous allez le revoir ? Il ne vous a rien dit à ce sujet, me semble-t-il ? »

Matthieu et le prêtre échangèrent un regard. Ce fut finalement le premier qui répondit.

« Bah... Si... Je crois bien...  
– Au prochain sceau, a-t-il dit.  
– Et quand partez-vous ? »

A ces mots, Cheveux-Bleus se décolla du mur et prit la parole.

« Dès que possible. Les Désians ont sans doute vu la lumière de l'oracle, et doivent être en train de préparer un raid en ce moment même. Dans l'idéal, il faudrait partir maintenant.  
– Non, refusa l'élu. La nuit doit être en train de tomber, et je ne suis pas remis de cet après-midi. J'ai besoin de récupérer.  
– Demain, alors. Au lever du jour.  
– Plutôt sur les coups de midi. Histoire que nous ayons le temps d'acheter quelques gelées, et de faire des adieux propres à nos familles. »

Yuan et Matthieu se dévisagèrent quelques minutes.

« Ils ne nous attaqueront pas en pleine nuit, de toute façon », renchérit le second.

Modérément convaincu, le premier accepta toutefois et la séance fut levée.

* * *

« J'suis rentré ! »

Pas de réponse. Les affaires imbibées de sang avaient été déplacées (sans doute pour être lavées, éventuellement raccommodées). Il se déchaussa et partit en quête de l'eau qui avait été utilisée pour cette tâche, histoire de faire subir le même sort à ses bottes. A défaut d'eau, il trouva bien vite sa mère, occupée à coudre à la faible lueur d'une lampe à huile couverte de suie.

« Eh, M'man. Où as-tu mis l'eau que t'as utilisée pour nettoyer mes vêtements ? »

Elle rabattit les manches de son travail avant de se tourner vers lui, laissant l'ouvrage sur la table. « T'occupe pas de ça, fit-elle, je m'en chargerai.  
– Meuhnon. Tu fais déjà quelque chose. J'ai seize ans, tout de même...  
– Pas tout à fait !  
– Tu chipotes. Il est plus que temps que je m'occupe de deux trois choses. »

Sa mère soupira et lui indiqua un recoin sombre de la pièce, avant de reprendre son ouvrage. L'élu s'y rendit et commença à rincer les choses.

« Tu pars quand ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.  
– Demain, vers midi. » Les écailles de sang ne partaient pas naturellement, il se mit à les frotter.  
« Tu vas me manquer.  
– Ouais. Toi aussi, M'man. » Faute de résultat avec le plat de la main, il attaqua ses bottes à coups d'ongles.  
« Tu t'y prends comme un manche, commenta-t-elle.  
– Ouais, mais ça a l'air de marcher. » Il leva la chaussure qu'il astiquait pour la voir sous une meilleure lumière. Il sourit. Cela lui semblait en bonne voie.  
« T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?  
– Bah, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse... Et apparemment, ce quelqu'un doit être moi, répliqua-t-il en reprenant son grattage.  
– Mais...  
– Ça me va. Promis. »

Ils reprirent chacun leur travail en silence, et lorsque l'élu fut satisfait de l'état de ses bottes, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta profiter du sommeil réparateur dont il avait grand besoin.

Le lendemain matin, avant toute autre chose, Matthieu passa son traditionnel quart d'heure devant le miroir de sa chambre. Brossage de sa longue crinière, rasage (il n'y était pas encore très habitué, se coupa le menton, jura, et nettoya la lame de son couteau du sang qui s'y était déposé avant de la ranger). Quelques nouveautés vinrent toutefois troubler sa routine : après avoir passé sa chemise et avant de lacer son col, il jeta un œil au bijou qui ornait désormais sa poitrine ; et suite à un examen critique de son reflet, il déclara : « Non, vraiment, rien à voir. »

Il descendit les escaliers et retrouva sa mère, tout sourires, les mains dans le dos.

« Wah ! Pour un peu, je croirais que tu es ravie de me voir partir, lui jeta-t-il, tout en attrapant une miche de pain.  
– Mais non, voyons. J'ai juste une surprise pour toi !  
– Quel genre ? fit-il en s'emparant d'un couteau et en entreprenant de se tailler une tranche raisonnable.  
– Celui-là ! »

Elle révéla ce qu'elle avait planqué derrière elle : son manteau, recousu discrètement un peu partout. L'élu ne cacha pas sa surprise, et reposa en hâte nourriture et ustensile pour se saisir du vêtement, l'examiner avec des yeux brillants de joie, et l'enfiler.

« T'as fait des miracles ! Je croyais qu'il était fichu.  
– Bah, c'est jamais qu'un peu de travail. Il te va toujours bien ?  
– Ouais ! Les coutures, ça lui donne un genre, j'adore. Merci, M'man, lui dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
– Bon anniversaire, fiston. »

Il se dégagea et, manteau toujours sur les épaules, s'appuya à nouveau sur le comptoir, et attaqua pour de bon ce qui constituerait son petit déjeuner. Entre deux bouchées, il demanda : « Pour les adieux, on s'arrange comment ? Maintenant, ou plus tard, en public ?  
– T'aurais trop honte de ta vieille mère pour le faire en public ?  
– Non... C'est juste que... Ça ne les concerne pas. Tu vois ?  
– Je vois parfaitement, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je commence, alors. Tu me promets de faire attention ?  
– Promis, maman.  
– Tu vas me manquer.  
– Toi aussi. Prends soin de toi. Tu te fais plus toute jeune...  
– Eh ! émit-t-elle en signe de protestation.  
– Mais fais en sorte de profiter du monde régénéré. OK ?  
– OK.  
– Bon. Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller.  
– Oui. Peut-être. Je pourrai venir te voir vers midi, hein ?  
– Heu, oui. Si tu veux. »

Sur ce, il prit un sac en toile et son épée, quitta son chez-soi et ferma la porte. Contrairement à ses attentes, Cheveux-Bleus était appuyé contre le mur, à côté de celle-ci. Il prit la direction du magasin, et le mercenaire lui emboîta le pas sans lui adresser la parole.

Ils entrèrent. Les étagères étaient couvertes de bric et de broc, des trucs invendables (et d'ailleurs invendus), qui attiraient parfois, envers et contre tout, l'œil et la bourse du badaud. Matthieu ne leur jeta qu'un regard : ce qu'il voulait, aujourd'hui, se situait sur les étagères, derrière le comptoir.

« Bonjour, Marble !  
– Salut, Matthieu ! Comment vas-tu ?  
– Bien, bien, et vous ? Ce ventre qui s'arrondit, ça vous gêne pas trop pour travailler ?  
– Si peu, si peu. Et puis, j'ai personne d'autre pour s'en occuper, alors...  
– C'est pour quand ?  
– Pas avant plusieurs mois. Mais assez parlé de ça : qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
– Je voulais acheter quelques gelées. Disons, cinq de pomme et deux d'orange ? »

Il tendit son sac.

« Très bien. Autre chose ?  
– Une dernière question ?  
– Roooh, t'as pas bientôt fini d'être aussi curieux ?  
– Jamais.  
– Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
– Vous allez l'appeler comment ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
– Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un air sévère.  
– Juré. »

Son regard s'adoucit, et elle caressa son ventre.

« Cacao si c'est une fille, Macaron si c'est un garçon.  
– Comme c'est joli !  
– Tu as promis, hein ! »

Matthieu mima qu'on cousait ses lèvres, et fit le signe universel du rond avec le pouce et l'index, en levant les trois doigts : « tout va bien ».

« Tiens, ça me fait penser. Pourriez-vous y rajouter un nécessaire à couture ? Disons, une aiguille et quelques bobines de fil ?  
– Bien sûr ! Tu en veux pour combien ?  
– Je sais pas trop. Une quantité raisonnable.  
– Disons, trois mille flouz en tout ?  
– Ça me semble bien. »

L'argent et les denrées changèrent de mains.

« Merci bien. Et bonne journée !  
– Bonne journée, Matthieu ! »

Le mercenaire silencieux toujours dans son sillage, il quitta le magasin. A en croire le soleil, il était peu après dix heures : il était temps de flâner.

Hélas, à peine commencées ses dernières heures à Palmacosta, il fut interrompu.

« Élu ! »

La voix tremblait un peu (alors que le mot était court). Mais elle était grave – suffisamment pour appartenir à un adulte. Aussi fut-il surpris de découvrir, en se retournant, un adolescent de son âge qu'il connaissait, sans pouvoir toutefois le replacer. Ça pouvait expliquer le tremblement, si on pensait que sa voix n'avait pas tout à fait fini de muer.

« Ouais ? »

Il sembla rétrécir un peu (déjà qu'il n'était pas très grand) au seul son de sa voix – il faut dire qu'il était assez réprobateur. Il prit sur lui, pour essayer de lui sourire : s'il parvenait à le faire parler, il arriverait peut-être à le reconnaître. Cette tête ronde, ces cheveux noirs et raides, les yeux bruns, quelques taches de rousseur : c'était sûr, il l'avait vu ! Et plus d'une fois !

Comme l'autre restait muet, il renchérit d'un « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » pas plus chaleureux.

« Je... Je voudrais part... Participer au voyage avec vous ! » bafouilla-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de l'élu de rester interdit. « Pardon ?  
– Je voudrais participer au périple de la régénération avec vous !  
– Mais _qui _es-tu ?  
– On m'appelle Sieg.  
– C'est quoi, ce nom ? Un diminutif ?  
– Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Je veux venir avec vous ! »

Il insistait, le bougre. Cheveux-Bleus prit la parole à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, petit, mais c'est pas un endroit pour les gamins. Retourne jouer.  
– Eh, il est pas plus vieux que moi, lui !  
– Lui, c'est différent. Il est obligé. On va pas s'encombrer d'autres mioches.  
– Je rêve ou vous venez de me traiter de mioche ? intervint Matthieu, tout en reconnaissant que le terme collait parfaitement à l'autre.  
– Je serai pas un poids ! Je sais me battre !  
– Ah ? Et avec quoi, si je puis me permettre ? demanda le mercenaire, reluquant l'absence d'armes dans les bras du gamin.  
– Je suis un mage !  
– On a pas le temps pour ces bêtises. Venez, Élu.  
– Non.  
– Pardon ?  
– Vous n'êtes qu'employé. Ne dépassez pas votre rang.  
– Vous voulez dire que vous pensez sérieusement à embarquer ce môme ?  
– Dis, t'es pas dans ma classe, toi ? demanda-t-il, ignorant complètement Cheveux-Bleus.  
– Si... répondit l'intéressé, méfiant.  
– Et hier, t'étais à côté de moi, non ?  
– Si... »

Il baissait les yeux (et la tête), mais l'élu crut le voir rougir, brièvement.

« A... Alors ? fit-il d'une toute petite voix.  
– Chht.  
– Quoi ?  
– J'ai dit "Chht". J'essaie de me rappeler ton nom.  
– Sieg ! Je te l'ai dit !  
– Ton nom complet, triple buse ! Je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu.  
– Mais quel intérêt ? lança le mercenaire.  
– Il l'aime pas, et j'ai une petite revanche à prendre. Sieg Sieg Sieg... Non, attends, j'ai mieux. Tu veux nous rejoindre ?  
– Ouais !  
– Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ça ?  
– Heu... Presque... ? hasarda-t-il, en expert du bizutage.  
– On te prend si tu nous donnes ton nom complet.  
– Hein ?  
– Tu m'as entendu. J'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse.  
– C'est... Siegfried.  
– Non, complet, j'ai dit. T'as un nom composé. »

Le mioche semblait assez extraordinairement mal à l'aise. Il tremblait de tout ses membres et parvenait tout juste à aligner deux syllabes.

« Lé... An...  
– Oui ? J'écoute ?  
– Léandre Siegfried Danfest ! cracha-t-il finalement. Content ?  
– Ouais. T'es pris.  
– Vous êtes sérieux ?  
– Je n'ai qu'une parole. Retrouve-nous sur la place à midi. On t'attendra, mais pas longtemps. Compris ? »

Visiblement humilié, il ne parvint pas à produire un son et hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaître.

L'élu profita des presque-deux-heures-mais-pas-tout-à-fait pour emprunter une canne à pêche à un enfant et pêcher, assis sur un des ponts de la ville. Le garnement, trop content de prêter son outil à un personnage si prestigieux, l'observa dans un silence quasi religieux. Le mercenaire, toujours dans le coin, ne parlait pas plus, mais il arrivait à donner un ton désapprobateur à l'absence de bruit qu'il faisait. C'était impressionnant.

Peu avant d'arriver sur la place (chargée d'une foule en liesse, qui ne prêtait aucune attention à leur discussion), il donna voix à ses reproches.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de le prendre avec nous ?  
– Il nous sera utile.  
– Son blabla sur le fait d'être mage vous a convaincu ?  
– Non. Contrairement à moi, il écoute en cours. Patrick manque de culture ; il sait ce qui se passe autour de Palmacosta parce qu'il y a vécu toute sa vie, et il est malin, mais c'est tout. Ses connaissances ne pourront que s'avérer utiles.  
– J'ai pas mal roulé ma bosse, moi aussi. J'aurais pu vous guider.  
– Bah vous devriez être content, alors, vous aurez quelqu'un avec qui causer des merveilles de ce monde. Vous pourriez me témoigner un peu de reconnaissance.  
– Devoir justifier tout ce que je dis à un gosse qui a la moitié de mon âge et se croit tout de même plus malin que moi ? Que c'est enthousiasmant ! Merci, Élu, je ne savais pas que vous teniez tant à mon bonheur. »

Il ne répondit rien à cela : ils étaient arrivés. Patrick les attendait déjà. Ils se saluèrent.

« On a un peu d'avance, dit-il, mais rien ne nous empêche de partir maintenant.  
– Non. Attendons plutôt l'heure dite.  
– Comme tu voudras. »

Le premier coup de midi sonna, et le mioche s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la masse compacte qui s'était formée autour de la place. Il se dirigea, tête baissée, sans doute rouge comme une pivoine, sous le regard lourd du reste de la ville. Quelques gardes voulurent le rabrouer, mais le prêtre les découragea d'un geste de la main.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il les eut rejoints.

L'intéressé jeta un regard discret à l'élu, que ce dernier intercepta.

« Sieg. Il va voyager avec nous. »

Patrick ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
– Certain.  
– Mais... Tes parents...  
– Sont d'accord.  
– Ah. Bien. Prêts ? »

Matthieu acquiesça. Cheveux-Bleus ne fit rien. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie, le mioche gardant la tête baissée, le prêtre bombant le torse, le mercenaire ayant l'air exaspéré de ne pas les voir presser le pas, et l'élu scrutant la foule. La plupart des visages qui s'y trouvaient lui étaient familiers, mais de très loin ; il doutait d'avoir jamais entendu le nom de ceux-là. Ici et là, il apercevait des gamins sur les épaules de leurs parents, qui l'encourageaient de leur petits poumons (il pouvait malgré tout les entendre grâce à cette voix merveilleusement perçante dont on est doté jusqu'à dix ans). Il devait porter les espoirs de tous ces gens ; c'était lourd, si lourd qu'il en avait un peu de mal à respirer.

Il leva les yeux, en quête d'un signe de la Déesse, probablement. Le ciel était dégagé, et libre d'oiseaux, ou d'autres présages. Un mouvement attira toutefois son œil sur la gauche : à la fenêtre de l'étage il put voir sa mère lui sourire, et lui faire un petit signe de la main.

Il le lui rendit. C'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour franchir les portes de la ville, sans être terrassé par la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur.


	3. D'eau, de sirènes, d'ailes

Disclaimer : L'univers de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas, tout comme un certain nombre de personnages qui me font tout de même l'honneur de leur présence.  
Warning : Je vous ai déjà prévenus, il y a des spoilers. L'emplacement des sceaux, le déroulement de l'aventure, tout ça. Ne me lisez pas si vous n'avez pas régénéré le monde, quoi. Je dis ça, c'est pour vous, hein.

* * *

« Je suis désolée, ce n'est vraiment pas possible.  
– Mais faites un effort ! L'élu est parmi nous, que diable !  
– Ce n'est pas une question d'effort, c'est tout simplement _pas possible _», répéta-t-elle, insistant bien sur les derniers mots, des fois qu'ils n'aient pas entendu les dix fois précédentes. « Tous nos bateaux sont sortis. »

Yuan et une prêtresse blonde s'affrontaient du regard. Cheveux-Bleus, dur, essayait de faire ployer Cheveux-Blonds, visiblement exaspérée, comme si elle était responsable de cette situation. Patrick, amusé, regardait de loin le mercenaire – plutôt bourru, semblait-il – s'empêtrer dans ses négociations. Matthieu et le mioche s'étaient rapidement désintéressés du sujet pour détailler l'un la prêtresse, l'autre la maison du salut dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Cette dernière était assez quelconque, et chichement décorée. La pièce principale, ronde, ne contenait qu'une petite statue d'ange dans le fond, et un bureau, que la prêtresse derrière lui tapotait de ses ongles. Un escalier menait à l'étage : Sieg s'était discrètement penché de ce côté pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait au-delà. Il hésitait à gravir les marches, pour se faire une meilleure idée, et tira doucement la manche de l'élu pour lui demander un genre d'autorisation. Ce dernier ne lui jeta pas un regard et agita la main : « Oui, oui, ce que tu veux, fiche-moi la paix », disait-il silencieusement.

Il était trop préoccupé par la prêtresse. Qu'elle était jolie ! De grands yeux bleus en amande, des courbes voluptueuses suggérées par la lourde robe ecclésiastique. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le reste, mais n'avait pas trop de mal à imaginer quelque chose de joli. Sa peau était lisse et blanche (à en juger par son visage) et il lui donnait vingt ans. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, dans un relais isolé, quand elle aurait certainement pu convaincre n'importe quel homme de faire un don conséquent aux ordres d'un simple sourire. Peut-être l'avait-elle demandé, pressée qu'elle était de s'isoler de ces cajoleries, justement.

« Vous a-t-on déjà demandée en mariage ? » l'interrogea-t-il, coupant sans ménagement une énième remarque mordante de Cheveux-Bleus. Le rouge lui vint aux joues, lui faisant perdre aussitôt quelques années. S'il avait eu le moindre avenir, il lui aurait probablement fait sa demande. Cela dit, il s'en abstint : les règles sur le mariage étaient strictes, à l'intérieur de l'Église. Une seule fois, et si l'union est approuvée par la Déesse : un cristal existait à cet effet dans la cathédrale de Palmacosta. Le couple en devenir posait une main sur la pierre, qui s'illuminait si Martel lui donnait sa bénédiction. Il ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa chance.

Elle bégaya un peu, mais Patrick lui évita de s'embourber plus avant, au grand regret de Matthieu qui aurait bien voulu savoir, tout de même.

« Vous louez des esquifs pour combien, d'habitude ?  
– On ne les loue pas exactement. Nous les prêtons gracieusement et, en échange, il est d'usage de faire un don à l'attention de l'église.  
– En revenant de l'île ?  
– Oui.  
– Voilà qui me semble être un esquif gratuit à la portée du premier venu. »

La prêtresse fut particulièrement choquée de ses propos : elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand et fit un pas en arrière.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?  
– Je crains que si, intervint Cheveux-Bleus. Tout le monde n'a pas la foi.  
– Vous devriez changer vos méthodes, enchaîna Patrick. Les esquifs, c'est trop précieux. Il faudrait quelque chose de moins cher, que personne de saint d'esprit ne voudrait employer comme embarcation.  
– Un bac à lessive, proposa distraitement l'élu.  
– C'est peut être un peu excessif... fit la prêtresse.  
– Non, c'est idéal. Ça flotte bien, et c'est une horreur à manier. Je jouais souvent avec, quand j'étais gosse, et quand des pêcheurs m'ont laissé naviguer sur leurs barques, j'ai découvert un nouveau monde. Sans compter que c'est très facile à fabriquer.  
– Certes...  
– C'est arrangé, alors ! On voudrait vous en emprunter trois. »

À cela, Yuan acquiesça d'un être entendu.

« Et je monterai avec vous pour vous protéger. Très bonne décision, Élu.  
– Pas vous. Le mioche.  
– Pardon ? Je suis pourtant le plus à même de...  
– Sans doute, mais vous êtes trop lourd. On risquerait de couler. Avec le mioche, c'est sans risque.  
– Pourquoi ne pas en demander quatre, alors ? Vous ne comptez pas sur lui pour vous protéger, tout de même ?  
– Pas particulièrement. Mais mieux vaudrait ne pas leur en emprunter un trop grand nombre, ne pensez-vous pas ?  
– Par politesse ? suggéra la prêtresse.  
– Exactement ! Je suis comme ça, le cœur sur la main. Pouvons-nous vous aider à les mettre à l'eau ?  
– Oui... Bien sûr... Je vais vous y guider.  
– Sieg ! Amène-toi ! cria Matthieu à son intention. On va pouvoir partir, finalement ! »

* * *

Leurs bateaux de fortune furent vivement mis à l'eau. Les enfants partirent en tête, suivis du mercenaire d'aussi près qu'il le pouvait ; le prêtre, mal à l'aise avec la longue perche qu'on leur avait fournie, traînait derrière.

« Yuan ! Patrick semble en difficulté. Allez l'aider !  
– Bien, Élu », répondit le mercenaire, peu enthousiaste mais soumis. Pressant un peu le rythme, Matthieu parvint bientôt à le faire disparaître sous l'horizon.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, Élu, lui fit remarquer Sieg.  
– Matthieu. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.  
– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Il m'a pourtant l'air d'un type bien.  
– Je ne sais pas, ponctua-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules.  
– Peu importe, en fait. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir laissé participer à ce périple, Élu, et de ne pas avoir insisté outre-mesure sur mon nom complet.  
– Matthieu, j'ai dit. Je t'appellerai comme tu le souhaites, alors fais pareil.  
– Mais... C'est trop d'honneur !  
– C'est pas une question d'honneur. Élu, ce n'est pas ce que je suis, c'est un rôle que j'ai. C'est un peu comme si, partout où j'allais, on m'appelait "pêcheur" ou "boulanger". Pour l'essentiel ça ne me gêne pas, mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me reconnaisse pour ce que je suis, aussi. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton très neutre, factuel. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pensait chaque mot, et que ce « besoin » dont il parlait était presque aussi vital que celui de boire ou de manger. Sieg était un peu intimidé par ce sérieux, plutôt inhabituel chez son compagnon.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé te rejoindre ?  
– Oui.  
– Pourquoi pas les autres ?  
– J'avais l'impression que t'avais un peu le même problème. Tu veux qu'on te voie comme Sieg, pas comme Léandre Siegfried... Truc. J'ai déjà oublié. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?  
– Ça fait bourge.  
– Rien que ça ?  
– C'est un peu plus compliqué... Mais c'est une longue histoire.  
– Tu me la raconteras à l'occasion.  
– Ouais. »

« Désolé pour ce retard, Élu. » s'excusa Patrick en débarquant, dix minutes après eux. Avec un petit clin d'œil à l'adresse de Matthieu, il ajouta : « Nous n'avons pas tous eu la chance d'avoir une enfance vagabonde.  
– Pas de mal. On a pas été voir ce qu'il y avait en haut, on vous attendait pour cela. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, exactement ?  
– N'importe quoi d'inhabituel », dit le mercenaire.

Sur ces mots, ils suivirent le court chemin montagneux qui les mena au geyser, devant lequel Patrick tomba aussitôt en admiration. Et à genoux, s'il vous plaît. Il ne poussa pas de cri joyeux, mais il avait les larmes aux yeux. « C'est tellement beau », dessinèrent ses lèvres. Les autres y accordèrent un regard et se dispersèrent, cherchant principalement des irrégularités dans la roche autour du lac bouillonnant.

« Eh, venez par là ! » s'exclama Sieg un peu après.

Ils eurent un peu de mal à le retrouver parmi la foule, mais le découvrirent bientôt à côté d'un pilier bien propre, surmonté d'une jolie pierre bleue. « Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, l'œil brillant.  
– Ouais, répondit l'élu. Enfin, la pierre, non, mais ça, c'est les armoiries de ma mère.  
– Elle est noble ? l'interrogea Patrick.  
– C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Reconnue, disons. Son nom de jeune fille, c'est Brunel. Jamais entendu parler ? »

Patrick et Sieg secouèrent la tête, Cheveux-Bleus ne haussa pas un sourcil.

« Ouais. Bon. Toujours est-il que d'après elle, ce truc-là représente une colombe, un symbole de paix, et qu'elle est posée sur un cristal du Cruxis. Mais je suppose que ce n'était pas ce dont tu voulais nous parler ?  
– Non, en effet. Ça s'appelle une pierre d'oracle. C'est censé déclencher un mécanisme à l'approche de l'élu. On est sur la bonne voie !  
– Plutôt, oui ! Vous voyez, Yuan, je vous avais dit que ses connaissances nous seraient utiles ! »

Le mioche fronça brièvement les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas. « Pose la main là-dessus », fit-il.

L'élu s'exécuta, ouvrant ainsi une cave en hauteur. Plusieurs rochers, plutôt volumineux, tombèrent à l'eau, créant quelque agitation parmi la foule. Un cri en monta d'ailleurs : sans doute un individu qui avait été ébouillanté. Il s'en remettrait.

Avec l'ouverture de la grotte (ils n'en voyaient que peu pour l'instant, mais elle avait l'air profonde), une rampe apparut pour les y amener. Translucide, aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Patrick était émerveillé, la foule plutôt effrayée, Cheveux-Bleus indifférent, Sieg fier. « C'est plutôt cool », constata Matthieu. Il avança un pied timide sur la rampe : elle tenait bon. L'impression était assez étrange : son pied reposait sur une espèce de brume colorée, mais à la texture de la pierre. « Carrément cool », renchérit-il, puis il se mit à tituber sur ce genre d'arc-en-ciel, gagnant rapidement en assurance. Les autres le suivirent prudemment. Quelques membres de la foule entreprirent de l'imiter, mais n'eurent pas le temps de le faire : sitôt que Yuan (qui fermait la marche) mit le pied dans la grotte, le pont disparut comme il était apparut.

« Encore une grotte, dit Matthieu. Super.  
– Vois le bon côté des choses ! lui répondit le prêtre. Celle-ci a l'air plus claire ! »

* * *

En effet. L'entrée était plus large et le jour y pénétrait grandement. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir humide, à en croire les reflets sur les murs. À leur droite, derrière les concrétions, on pouvait sentir un grand espace ; il était hélas impossible de passer au travers des stalagmites, trop resserrées. Ils suivirent donc docilement le chemin, sous un haut plafond, et parmi les bruits des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol. Au bout les attendaient un groupe d'étoiles de mer et un escalier à l'air glissant. Les étoiles de mer, malgré leur absence d'yeux, semblaient jeter un regard intrigué au groupe d'étrangers. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait attendre de ces charmants animaux, elles se tenaient debout, sur deux de leur cinq pattes.

« Elles ont l'air de surveiller leur territoire... fit Sieg. On devrait peut être se préparer à se battre ?

– Penses-tu ! Ces trucs nous arrivent à peine au genou. Ils auront certainement la présence d'esprit de ne pas nous agresser. » Pour prouver ce qu'il disait, il avança d'un bon pas, lame au fourreau, et atteignit le sommet de l'escalier.

« Matthieu, attention ! » cria Sieg.

L'élu se retourna juste à temps pour voir les petits animaux s'approcher au pas de course, probablement dans l'optique de lui faire dévaler les marches plus vite qu'il ne l'escomptait. N'ayant pas le temps de défourailler, il en jeta une contre le mur à sa droite d'un coup de pied, et se servit de l'anneau du sorcier (oui, il parvint à le faire fonctionner, et s'en réjouit intérieurement) pour en brûler une autre. Elle ne prit pas feu, mais sembla tout de même piquée : découragées, les autres reculèrent prudemment de quelques pas.

« Vous voyez ? Rien à craindre. Passez, je les surveille. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et descendirent les escaliers, l'élu à reculons. Les cinq étoiles de mer les suivirent à une distance raisonnable. Leur route était éclairée par deux grandes ouvertures sur le monde extérieur : la cave n'était, finalement, pas très profonde. En bas des marches, ils mirent le pied sur une surface plutôt plane, habitée par un certain nombre de monstres, qui leur vouaient pour la plupart un désintérêt total. Toutefois, leur groupe de fans retrouva un certain nombre de congénères, qui le rejoignirent. Ils devaient maintenant être une dizaine, menaçants, autour d'eux, suivant leurs mouvements.

« Ce n'est pas très rassurant, fit remarquer Yuan.  
– Ouais, ouais. Mais ils ont toujours peur de nous, c'est ce qui compte », dit l'élu. Le mercenaire ne répliqua rien. « Vous savez ce que c'est, ce truc ? » reprit-il en pointant une structure sur leur gauche (sa droite, donc, vu qu'il tournait le dos au reste du groupe).

La chose se décomposait en deux parties : une base, à peu près cylindrique (quelques fioritures mises à part) ; et un fin tore, de diamètre un peu plus grand, qui flottait et tournait sur lui-même au-dessus. Au centre de la base, un dispositif quelconque émettait de la lumière. L'ensemble lui arrivait en haut des hanches, plutôt vers les côtes de Patrick et Sieg. Ces deux-là haussaient les épaules en réponse à sa question ; s'il ne s'était attendu à rien de la part de Patrick, il regrettait quelque peu que son camarade de classe ne sût pas.

« Bon, y a plus qu'à tester, alors.  
– Attends un peu ! Et si c'était un piège ? » s'inquiéta le mioche. Ce à quoi Matthieu haussa les épaules (« On verra bien ») et toucha l'appareil. La lumière qu'il émettait s'en échappa, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez l'élu : heureusement, elle n'était pas malicieuse, et vint se poser sur l'anneau du sorcier, qui vibra. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément une fois ou deux.

« Sieg, dit-il à mi-voix, prépare un sort.  
– Pourquoi ? » Yuan, qui était sans doute arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, tirait sa lance. L'élu défourailla aussi silencieusement que possible.  
« Ça a fait un truc à l'anneau. C'était, en partie, ce qui faisait peur aux bestioles. On ne sait pas à quel point elles sont intelligentes, mais elles ont sans doute remarqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose : elles pourraient attaquer. Ce sera d'autant plus vrai quand je l'essaierai, voir ce qui s'est passé.  
– D'accord. Laisse-moi quelques secondes. »

L'élu se retourna, et se décala, de façon à s'interposer entre un certain nombre d'étoiles de mer et le lanceur de sort : ils avaient le dos plaqué contre les escaliers, cela promettait d'être plutôt efficace. Peu de temps après, le mioche lui tapota l'épaule. Il fit alors fonctionner l'anneau, et un jet d'eau en sortit.

« Mais c'est nul ! » s'exclama-t-il, alors même que les dix animaux se jetaient sur eux comme un seul. Sieg, plus productif, criait : « Explosion rocheuse ! », broyant l'un d'eux entre deux pierres extraites du sol. Il reprit aussitôt ses incantations.

Si Yuan ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à affronter ces créatures, Matthieu se sentait tout à fait inadapté. Les bestioles lui arrivaient au genou, trop bas pour qu'il puisse se battre confortablement. Il parvint à ôter la « tête » (il pensait cela de la branche supérieure) de plusieurs d'entre elles, sans effet trop catastrophique sur leur santé. Il tenta également d'en embrocher une ou deux par leur centre mais, plus habiles qu'il n'y paraissait, elles évitèrent tous ses coups. Il attira tout de même suffisamment leur attention pour que ses compagnons magiciens leur règlent leur compte, de quelques sorts bien sentis. L'élu rangea son arme.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous, Élu ? lui demanda Cheveux-Bleus.  
– Ouais. Les autres ont pas trop l'air intéressés. Sortons ! »

Il dirigea naturellement le groupe vers l'extérieur : il y avait deux sorties, il choisit, arbitrairement, celle de droite. Ils y découvrirent un sol pavé, usé et brisé par endroits ; devant eux, un garde-fou en pierre délimitait la place : il n'y avait que le vide au-delà. Sur leur droite se trouvaient deux torches, éteintes et accompagnées de bas-reliefs, et une balance déséquilibrée, supportant deux vases hermétiquement couverts. Le chemin, par là, s'arrêtait abruptement.

« Eh, Sieg, lança Patrick. Tu penses que tu pourrais allumer ces torches avec une boule de feu ?  
– Heu... Je ne pense pas, non. Je risquerais plutôt de détruire tout le machin. Pourquoi ?  
– Les bas-reliefs représentent des flammes. Ça ne me surprendrait qu'à moitié si c'était un message de ceux qui avaient construit le temps.  
– Genre, "Eh, si vous voulez faire quelque chose par ici, vaudrait mieux que ces trucs là soient allumés" ? intervint Matthieu. Ça se tient.  
– L'anneau du sorcier ne serait-il pas plus indiqué pour ce genre de besogne ? demanda le mercenaire.  
– Sans doute, fit Patrick, mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas trop en état de faire flamber quoi que ce soit.  
– Peut être que si on retourne voir l'appareil qui l'a modifié, il le ramènera à la normale ? suggéra le mioche.  
– Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Bougez pas, je reviens ! » déclara l'élu, retournant au petit trot à l'intérieur de la caverne. Il en ressortit une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « T'avais raison ! » s'exclama-t-il en mettant le feu aux torches.

Aussitôt, le bruit de pierre raclant la pierre leur fit grincer des dents. Pas exactement assourdissant, mais suffisamment fort pour les empêcher de se concentrer. Il était à la limite du supportable. D'ailleurs, Sieg se couvrait les oreilles, tout en regardant autour de lui, à la recherche de l'endroit d'où il provenait.

« Venez vite ! » leur jeta le prêtre, penché par dessus la rambarde. Tous se précipitèrent pour l'imiter. Yuan arriva le premier, Sieg immédiatement après : ils purent tout juste voir une porte se fermer, un étage plus bas. L'élu, les rejoignant après, ne vit rien d'autre que le mur de pierre, et le petit chemin qui en venait, émergeant tout juste de la mer sous eux.

« On y accédait certainement par l'autre passage, nota Patrick. Selon vous, qu'y avait-il derrière cette porte ?  
– La suite du chemin à suivre, sans doute, répondit Cheveux-Bleus.  
– Sûrement. Regardez, il y a aussi un gros bloc, en bas. On pourrait s'en servir pour bloquer la porte, vous pensez pas ? proposa Matthieu.  
– Oui, mais il faudrait la rouvrir, pour cela.  
– Oh, si on éteint les torches, ça devrait le faire.  
– Alors qu'attendez-vous ?  
– Qu'on se mette d'accord sur la séparation en groupes. Je pense que vous devriez descendre avec Patrick...  
– Non. J'en ai marre que vous me rejetiez. Je suis censé vous protéger. On m'a même payé pour ça. Je ne peux pas le faire si vous continuez à m'éloigner. Allons-y plutôt tous les deux.  
– L'anneau du sorcier doit rester en haut, je ne peux pas descendre. Et envoyer deux mages en terrain inconnu ? C'est juste n'importe quoi. C'est le choix le plus logique.  
– Donnez votre anneau à Sieg, alors. Il reste, il fait ce qu'il doit faire, et nous descendons.  
– Moi, je veux bien, mais... Tu saurais le faire marcher ? »

L'élu tendit son anneau, et le mioche, qui avait relevé la tête à l'appel de son nom, s'approcha pour s'en saisir. Il comprenait : pas d'imprudence, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre l'artefact par maladresse. L'élu le lui cala bien profondément dans la paume et s'assura qu'il le tenait bien avant de relâcher son étreinte.

Le mioche chaussa l'anneau à son doigt, eut l'air concentré pendant un moment. Son front se rida sous l'effort. Après une ou deux minutes, une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, puis il se détendit et secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'y arrive pas. Vous voulez essayer, mon père ?  
– Non. Je doute d'avoir plus de succès de toi, ce serait du temps perdu. On dirait bien qu'on devra suivre son plan.  
– Je ne suis tout de même pas rassuré... Il y aura sûrement des monstres, sur la route !  
– Raison de plus pour emmener un prêtre.  
– Mais, s'ils vous trouvent ?  
– Débrouillez-vous juste pour ne pas en laisser assez pour nous menacer, alors ! On vous accompagne jusqu'à l'intérieur : on doit re-transformer l'anneau du sorcier en arrosoir. »

Ils y allèrent, se séparèrent d'un coucou de la main. Enfin, l'élu faisait coucou de la main, et Cheveux-Bleus soupira, exaspéré, et se saisit de sa lance. « On va chasser », expliqua-t-il devant l'air peu rassuré du prêtre.

Finalement, éteindre une torche suffit, et une fois la fonction normale de l'anneau rétablie, ils convinrent d'attendre un signe des deux autres sur la place, adossés à la rambarde.

« Chapeau bas pour avoir compris le message, dit Matthieu, négligemment.  
– Quoi, t'es sérieux ? C'était évident. N'importe qui te connaissant aurait compris.  
– Tant que ça ? Zut. J'ai vu que Patrick l'avait eu aussi, mais tu penses que Yuan... ? »

Le mioche secoua la tête.

« Il t'a rencontré il y a deux jours. Il aurait été très rapide à te cerner, si c'était le cas. Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu sois prudent, à l'avenir. Essaie de dompter ton côté je-m-en-fous-d-abord-je-suis-rebelle, si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en doute. Comment t'as su que le prêtre t'avait reçu ?  
– Il est plutôt curieux, d'habitude. Alors, refuser d'essayer, sous prétexte que ça nous ferait perdre du temps...  
– Ouais, ça tenait pas. Il va sûrement essayer de le cacher, aussi. Faudra essayer de deviner ses questions et y répondre, sinon, il va être bigrement malheureux, au cours du voyage.  
– Et, t'as fait comment pour faire semblant aussi bien ? J'ai failli y croire, moi-même.  
– Oh, j'ai juste essayé de lancer un sort dont j'avais appris l'existence dans un bouquin. "Indignation", il s'appelle. Bien au-delà de mon niveau.  
– Ah. »

Le silence s'installa. Plutôt que de relancer la conversation sur les lignes de « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce qualificatif pourri que tu me donnes ? », il préféra demander : « Pourquoi tu tenais tellement à nous rejoindre ? » À cela, le mioche rougit.  
« C'est un peu compliqué...  
– Ça tombe bien, on a un peu de temps.  
– Tu préfères pas apprendre mes problèmes de nom ?  
– Ah, non ! T'as dit que c'était une longue histoire. On a pas le temps pour ça, et puis on a pas de feu de camp.  
– Pour quoi faire, un feu de camp ?  
– Bah, raconter des histoires, ça se fait autour de feux de camp.  
– C'est quoi, ce préjugé de merde ?  
– Aucune importance. Raconte. »

Semblant renoncer, Sieg s'assit, dos au garde-fou, et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il planta son menton entre ses genoux, rendant son discours difficilement intelligible. L'élu se mit face à lui pour mieux comprendre, et s'assit bien vite, gêné d'avoir à baisser les yeux sur son compagnon.

« J'avais des problèmes avec mes parents. Ils avaient... Honte de moi, je crois.  
– Honte ? Alors que t'étais à l'Académie ? Et il me semble que tu t'en tirais pas mal, aussi.  
– Comment tu veux que je raconte si tu m'interromps ?  
– Pardon. Je ne recommencerai pas.  
– Je suis presque certain qu'ils avaient honte. Et je crois aussi que je leur faisais... Un peu peur. Surtout à ma mère. Ils... Ne voulaient pas que ça se sût, en ville, alors... Ils m'hébergeaient et me nourrissaient. Mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'on tissât d'autres liens. Les dernières années, ils m'interdisaient même de leur parler. Au début, je leur annonçais quand même, quand je rentrais, mais comme ils répondaient "vivement que tu repartes !", j'ai arrêté ça, aussi. »

Cela lui semblait être un bon moment pour glisser une remarque, et Matthieu glissa donc : « C'est horrible.  
– Assez. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter Palmacosta. J'aime bien cette ville, en fait. La pêche, les poissons, et l'école, surtout. On y apprend des choses passionnantes. T'aurais dû écouter, en cours.  
– Depuis quand est-ce à propos de moi ?  
– Désolé. Toujours est-il qu'à un moment, je me suis demandé, "Qu'est-ce qui fait que je tiens ?" et que quand la réponse est venue... J'ai juste su que je devais partir. Sauf que les routes sont dangereuses... Je voulais pas partir seul...  
– Donc, tu as rejoint le périple de la régénération. T'es au courant qu'on va crapahuter dans pas mal d'endroits peu recommandables, tout de même ? Tu serais sans doute plus en sécurité seul sur les routes.  
– Non, non, t'as mal compris. Les routes sont dangereuses, je voulais accompagner un groupe, aider à les protéger. Ils ont toujours refusé que je fasse la moindre corvée, que je touche quoi que ce soit qui leur appartenait, et même que je sorte d'un couloir qu'ils avaient dessiné entre l'entrée et ma chambre. Je voulais avoir l'impression de servir à quelque chose, tu vois. Enfin, c'est vrai que quand je vois comment se bat Yuan... Je suis peut-être à côté de la plaque... »

Matthieu resta plongé dans ses pensées quelques instants de plus.

« S'ils refusaient que tu touches leurs affaires, je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas toucher les tiennes non plus ?  
– Heu... Non...  
– Donc tu sais coudre ?  
– Bah... Ouais... Bien sûr !  
– Génial ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Tu viens de te rendre totalement indispensable à ce voyage ! Tu vas m'apprendre !  
– Heu... On est partis pour sauver le monde, là... Apprendre à quelqu'un à coudre, à côté, c'est...  
– Ouais, ben, tu vas sauver le monde _et _m'apprendre à coudre. Ça ou en une semaine, on a plus rien à se mettre. » Il lui tendit la main. « Tu peux pas refuser. J'ai besoin de toi.  
– T'es ridicule », fit Sieg en s'emparant du membre qu'on lui tendait. Il lui donnait tout de même l'impression d'avoir un peu plus le sourire qu'une minute auparavant.

Ils s'accoudèrent au garde-fou, les embruns fouettant leur visage. Le manteau de l'élu claquait derrière lui, les cheveux de son camarade avaient décidé de se rebeller et de lui chatouiller cou, nez, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver de sensible. Il tenta bien d'en domestiquer une partie derrière son oreille gauche, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Tu devrais les attacher.  
– Ouais, sans doute. Mais je sais pas, je préfère les avoir au vent.  
– C'est moins pratique.  
– Mais c'est plus classe. »

Matthieu ne répondit rien.

« Eh, t'entends ça ? » Il tendit l'oreille.  
« Combat ?  
– Ouaip, acquiesça joyeusement Sieg. Ils seront bientôt là ! »

Comme il se penchait plus encore sur la rambarde, l'élu l'attrapa par la ceinture. « Te penche pas trop, tu vas tomber. »

Ils durent encore patienter une minute ou deux avant de voir leur deux accompagnateurs passer le portail, Cheveux-Bleus en tête, comme de bien entendu, et couvert de ce qui devait être du sang. Ça n'avait pas l'air rouge, mais ça avait le même aspect poisseux, et il n'imaginait pas que le combattant pût être recouvert d'autre chose. Il leur jeta un regard noir. Derrière lui, le prêtre – qui pourtant ne manquait pas de courage – tremblait légèrement, visiblement remué par le trajet.

« Il y a encore quelques monstres ici. Ne fermez pas la porte tout de suite ! » leur cria Yuan. Il disparut sous la place, tandis que le prêtre détournait ostensiblement le regard. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au mercenaire pour reparaître, pousser la caisse sous la porte, et leur faire signe de la fermer, ce qu'ils firent. Le bruit, toujours aussi grinçant, devait être franchement insupportable pour les deux, en bas ; heureusement, le bloc de pierre y mit bientôt fin.

« Alors ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda Matthieu, les mains en porte-voix. Il espérait taper à peu près dans le même volume que le mercenaire : apparemment, il n'en était pas loin, puisqu'il ne lui demanda pas de répéter.

« Il y a le même genre de balance qu'en haut, mais celle-là a l'air ouverte ! Si vous nous lancez l'anneau, on devrait pouvoir en modifier l'équilibre ! »

L'élu s'apprêta à s'exécuter, mais Sieg le retint d'une main sur l'épaule. « Vaut mieux pas, il risquerait de tomber à l'eau ! Bougez pas, on descend ! » Ils s'écartèrent du bord sous les imprécations de Yuan, quelque chose à base de « C'était bien la peine qu'on se sépare ! »

Ils firent un énième détour par l'appareil, puis suivirent les traces des deux autres membres de leur groupe. Sur la route, ils découvrirent d'autres escaliers, bien taillés, le même genre de pavage du sol, mais aussi des colonnes, et des arches. Le tout, bien qu'abîmé par le temps, conservait une certaine dimension esthétique. L'endroit avait sans doute été un temple, ou peut-être simplement la fierté architecturale d'un peuple aujourd'hui disparu ; il aurait toutefois été surprenant qu'ils y logeassent qui que ce soit.

Quelques mètres plus bas, ils marchaient à nouveau sur de la roche nue, et se trouvaient au ras de la mer : ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Le chemin était pour l'instant plutôt large : ils y tiendraient facilement à quatre de front ; mais il allait en rétrécissant, et sur leur route se dressait un groupe de monstres. Le premier était un truc hideux : tout jaune, un peu plus haut que lui, et couvert de tentacules verdâtres à l'aspect peu engageant. Derrière lui, deux boules de pierre bleue flottaient, l'air innocent. Matthieu se tint naturellement entre la mocheté et son ami mage.

« Fais gaffe, lui fit ce dernier. Les trucs, derrière, sont des élémentaires. Ils lancent des sorts.  
– Quel genre ?  
– Probablement rien de grave. De novice, s'ils sont comme ceux de Triet. »

L'élu acquiesça. Lisière aqua, donc. Il suffisait en général de sauter pour l'esquiver, si on en était la cible. Il était plus dangereux contre les groupes plus larges : les élémentaires ne leur poseraient donc pas trop de problèmes. Il reporta son attention sur le truc laid, qui avait à peine avancé, et tira sa lame.

La chose n'avait pas l'air excessivement dangereuse non plus, et plutôt maladroite. Elle ne se servait pas de ses tentacules pour l'immobiliser ou l'étrangler (il ne l'aurait pas laissée faire, de toute façon) mais se contentait d'essayer de le fouetter, sans succès la plupart du temps : il n'avait pas de mal à couper ses excroissances. Cependant, ces saloperies repoussaient aussi vite qu'il les taillait : il n'arrivait pas à accéder au cœur de la créature, son corps jaune.

« Foudre ! »

Un éclair sortit de nulle part et frappa l'un des élémentaires, en pleine incantation. Ils s'étaient écartés sur les côtés, presque au-dessus de l'eau, et s'étaient approchés : ils formaient une jolie tenaille autour de lui. L'individu foudroyé était tombé à terre, tandis que le cercle bleu autour de l'autre montrait qu'il préparait toujours son sort, imperturbable.

« Je ne pourrai sûrement pas empêcher celui-là de partir », le prévint Sieg. Il le surveilla donc du coin de l'œil, vit quelques-unes des pierres qui le composaient exécuter une chorégraphie plutôt plaisante à voir, et un gigantesque mur d'eau foncer sur lui à vive allure. Novice, tu parles ! Un bond en arrière lui permit de lui échapper, mais tout juste : il sentit l'appel d'air provoqué par le passage de la trombe.

Son adversaire aussi, semblait-il, puisqu'il se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Et il sembla apprécier l'idée : alors que Matthieu revenait au contact, il continua le mouvement, ses flagelles volant autour de lui, dressés à l'horizontale par la force centrifuge. Encore plus impossible de s'approcher. Matthieu grinça des dents.

Un élémentaire retomba à terre, l'autre incantait. Une idée germa donc dans la tête de l'élu : le timing serait capital. Combien de temps il avait mis, déjà ? Bordel. Il vit le début des mouvements des pierres, et bondit, se plaçant derrière la mocheté tournoyante : le mur d'eau partit, il l'esquiva, contrairement au truc qui n'en eut pas le temps. Bingo ! Déstabilisé, tout au bord du chemin, un large coup de pied circulaire l'envoya rejoindre les poissons.

« Yay ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras.

« Foudre ! » lança son partenaire pour la troisième fois, lui rappelant qu'il n'en avait pas tout à fait fini. Il profita de l'étourdissement momentané de l'élémentaire pour transpercer une boule lumineuse qui avait été exposée : elle disparut, et les pierres s'affaissèrent en désordre. Il leva les yeux à la recherche de son petit copain. Il s'avéra qu'il s'était déplacé pour s'aligner avec les deux compagnons.

L'habituelle chorégraphie, l'habituel mur d'eau, qu'il évita par le côté. Puis, voyant la direction que la trombe prenait, il s'écria : « Gaffe ! »

Sieg, toutefois, ne put esquiver. Il abandonna son incantation et jeta « champ de force ! » avant de disparaître à sa vue. Il reparut l'instant d'après, au même endroit, entouré par une membrane bleue et translucide. Surtout, il était intact.

Rassuré, il se retourna vers l'élémentaire, qui semblait hésiter à lancer un nouveau sort, préférant protéger son point faible. Ils échangèrent un regard, et bientôt, une lance vint le traverser, pierre comprise. Il s'effondra en désordre, et Cheveux-Bleus vint récupérer son arme, sous le regard ahuri de l'élu. « Quelle force ! Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça de la part de ce mec tout mince... » pensa-t-il.

« Vous commenciez à nous inquiéter... On est venus voir ce que vous faisiez. Je suis tombé à pic, semble-t-il.  
– Ouais... Merci.  
– Bon, vous venez ?  
– Sieg !  
– J'arrive ! »

Il les rejoignit en trottant, et ils suivirent le chemin jusqu'à retrouver Patrick, qui se tordait les mains.

« Élu ! Enfin ! » Il se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Comme il était plus petit, cela donnait l'impression étrange que c'était l'élu qui tenait son aîné, plutôt que l'inverse. « Vous mettiez du temps à venir, j'étais malade d'inquiétude ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
– Rien de grave... Il restait quelques monstres... On a dû les combattre, quoi. Fichtre, Patrick, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous mettre dans ces états !  
– Quand je suis là, j'ai confiance en ma capacité à vous soigner. Et je peux jauger la situation. C'est facile d'imaginer le pire, quand on ne voit pas ce qui se passe.  
– Bah, tout va bien, vous voyez. Vous pouvez me laisser partir, maintenant ? »

Le prêtre s'exécuta, un peu gêné. Matthieu put alors franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de la balance, remplir l'un des vases, jusqu'à la faire basculer de l'autre côté.

Ils attendirent.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
– J'ai rien vu.  
– Non plus.  
– Bon, remontons sur la place. On a fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire ici, si quelque chose a changé, c'est là-haut », conclut Patrick.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se passa sans événement, et une fois de retour sur la place, ils ne virent pas de changement évident. Ils farfouillèrent un peu.

« La balance. Elle est ouverte, remarqua Sieg.  
– Tu penses qu'il faut la remplir aussi ? demanda l'élu.  
– Bah, ça peut pas faire de mal.  
– OK, laisse faire. »

Cette fois-ci le changement fut immédiat : le sol se mit à trembler, et une plate-forme à leur gauche s'éleva, jusqu'à venir à leur niveau, terminant le chemin. Comme le reste de la place, elle était entourée de garde-fous ; à un bout se situait un téléporteur, comme celui de la cave Fucre.

« Ça sent la fin de l'exploration, tout ça, dit Matthieu en passant.  
– Je suis d'accord. Allons-y, j'ai hâte de mettre de la distance entre cet endroit et moi », répondit Patrick, avant de marcher sur le cercle lumineux au sol. Les autres le suivirent peu après.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une autre caverne, plutôt sombre. Hormis un chemin qui menait à l'autel, et l'autel en lui-même, le tout semblait assez sauvage : roche nue, concrétions, tout le toutim. L'endroit était assez éclairé, même s'il était difficile de voir la source de la lumière. L'autel, quant à lui, ne semblait guère plus sophistiqué que celui qu'ils avaient vu dans la cave Fucre : il n'en différait que par la matière qui le constituait, violacée, et un petit panneau gravé de quelques symboles sur l'avant. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent toutefois, un cercle s'en éleva, poussé par quatre colonnes.

« C'était pas arrivé avec l'autre, ça, fit remarquer Patrick, inquiet.  
– Restez sur vos gardes, les avertit Sieg. Il se passe quelque chose de pas net.  
– Je suis toujours sur mes gardes, claqua Cheveux-Bleus.  
– Quel genre ? Je ne vois rien de menaçant, moi », fit l'élu, pivotant sur lui-même pour embrasser la caverne du regard. Un tour plus tard, devant l'autel, se trouvaient trois créatures ressemblant, peu ou prou, à des sirènes.

La première était grande, à peu près comme deux hommes. En fait de bras, elle avait deux matraques à l'air lourd et contondant. De longs cheveux bleutés cascadaient sur ses épaules, couvrant partiellement ce qui devait être une armure, et semblait faite de la même matière que l'autel que la créature devait défendre ; évidemment, son corps se terminait en une queue de poisson. Elle flottait quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, pour une raison que ni Matthieu ni, plus tard, ses compagnons, ne s'amusèrent à deviner. On disait que les sirènes étaient belles : celle-ci était avant tout inquiétante.

Les deux autres étaient de taille plus humaine, et avaient des mains, des vraies. Elles avaient, pour seule arme, un luth assez terne et plutôt laid, qui contrastait avec leur mine avenante : plus souriantes que leur compagne, aux cheveux d'un violet sombre et orné d'une fleur (sans doute marine), elles portaient une robe aux manches amples plutôt qu'une armure. Et « la musique adoucit les mœurs », disait le dicton.

« On commence par les deux petites, lança l'élu en défouraillant. Sieg, Patrick, essayez d'attirer l'attention de la grande, on devrait vous rejoindre assez vite. »

Et avec ses mots, il se dirigea vers son premier adversaire, légèrement isolée, sur la droite. Celle-ci n'était pas restée inactive : elle avait tendu le bras, et commençait à caresser délicatement les cordes de son instrument, plongeant aussitôt Matthieu dans les affres de l'agonie : il avait l'impression qu'on entrait dans sa tête par les oreilles et qu'on le griffait de l'intérieur.

C'était sans doute le _pire_ truc qu'il avait jamais entendu. Et il n'était sans doute pas le seul mélomane à être mis à terre par ce massacre musical, puisqu'il entendit, de loin, le mioche formuler la plainte suivante : « Fais que ça s'arrête ! J'arriverai jamais à lancer de sort dans ces conditions ! »

C'était jouable. Des cordes, une épée, il pouvait déjà voir la chose arriver. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du demi-poisson et tendit son bras armé vers la cause de son malheur. Le coup, trop direct, fut esquivé sans mal. Il accompagna les suivants d'un râle qu'il ne contrôlait que modérément, sans plus de succès : une fois qu'il se fendait, l'autre pivota et l'envoya au tapis d'un taquin coup de queue. C'est qu'elle s'amusait, la bougresse ! Il s'apprêtait à se relever quand il la vit sur le point de l'achever d'un coup de poing propre à lui écraser le crâne contre le sol : il préféra donc rouler sur le côté avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Il reprit aussitôt ses assauts, et elle ses esquives. En peu de temps, il se déséquilibra de nouveau vers l'avant, mais cette fois-ci, il avait prévu le coup : il fit demi-tour en un éclair pour bloquer le coup de queue qui suivit.

Son espoir de la blesser fut déçu : il n'entama même pas sa couverture d'écaille. Pire : elle enroula son membre autour de sa lame, l'immobilisant. Il ne tenta pas de la dégager (il supposait que son petit bras maigre ne vaincrait pas dans une épreuve de force contre un appendice au bas mot deux fois plus épais) : au lieu de ça, profitant de la proximité avec sa cible, il tendit l'autre bras et se saisit du luth. Ils le tenaient chacun par un bout : il voulut tirer pour lui arracher.

L'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle afficha brièvement un sourire carnassier (que Matthieu ne vit pas : il avait en fait la tête au niveau de la poitrine de son ennemie, qu'il trouvait bien plate. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas affaire à un mâle, tout compte fait) et saisit l'élu à la gorge de sa main libre. Elle serra.

Croyez-le ou non, c'était une sacrée amélioration. Le silence avait été rétabli, et il pouvait à nouveau penser clairement (pour quelques secondes, au moins, le temps que l'air se mette à lui manquer sévèrement). Il lâcha donc son arme pour se saisir du bras étrangleur et, utilisant cet appui supplémentaire, hissa son genou à la hauteur de ce dernier, et au-delà, provoquant un craquement sinistre.

Aussitôt, l'emprise sur sa gorge se relâcha. D'une torsion de poignet, il obtint également l'instrument, qu'il envoya balader au loin. Un son métallique lui apprit que son arme était à terre, dans le coin ; cependant, il avait le cul par terre, et tentait encore de reprendre son souffle. S'en ressaisir n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

La sirène, quant à elle, contemplait son bras, et la nouvelle articulation qu'elle avait reçue, sans trop comprendre. S'il avait été en meilleur état, l'élu aurait certainement lancé « Eh ouais, va jouer du luth avec un bras brisé, morue », mais il se contenta de crachoter. Finalement, son ennemie sembla prendre une résolution et s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Oh, non, je ne t'ai pas privé de ton machin pour que tu te mettes à pousser la chansonnette », dit Matthieu d'une voix rauque. Un instant plus tard, il était sur les genoux, la main sur la garde de son épée, et se dépliait pour en envoyer la pointe dans le cou de l'ex-cantatrice en devenir. Il fut aspergé d'une dose plus que raisonnable de sang dans le procédé, mais l'ignora et se retourna pour voir ce que devenait la grande.

Cheveux-Bleus en avait fini avec sa bardesse depuis un moment, semblait-il : il était aux prises avec la grande, couvrant tant bien que mal Sieg et Patrick, qui s'étaient mis à incanter.

« Foudre ! »

La sirène l'avait toutefois vu venir. Elle avait écarté Yuan d'un grand coup de queue, et pris le large. De loin, elle avait dû l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil : elle s'était tourné vers lui et avait entonné une chanson. Elle était tout le contraire de la parodie de mélodie qu'avait jouée sa congénère : musicale, jolie, gracieuse. Matthieu était complètement médusé. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait, et répondit distraitement « quoi ? » sans pour autant écouter la réponse.

Quelques instants plus tard encore, des bruits de pas, puis un poids au niveau de son torse. Déséquilibré, il se retrouva à terre, une fois de plus, avec, cette fois, Sieg au-dessus de lui. À l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt, une gigantesque colonne d'eau jaillit du sol. Elle retomba sur eux en une pluie fine, qui entreprit de noyer un peu le sang dont il était couvert.

« Elle ne chante pas. Elle incante, répéta Sieg.  
– OK. Compris. Mais tes cheveux me chatouillent le nez. »

Le mioche rougit et s'écarta. « Désolé.  
– J'aurais rien contre un peu d'aide ! »

Cheveux-Bleus les rappelait à l'ordre. Ils se relevèrent et l'élu le rejoignit aussi vite que possible.

« Pourquoi elle te donne tant de fil à retordre ?  
– Peux pas percer son armure ou sa queue.  
– T'es sérieux ? T'as réussi à traverser, genre, ça de pierre, pourtant ! » Ses mains étaient occupées à parer un coup de bras qui venait de la droite, alors il ne pouvait pas montrer l'épaisseur qu'il entendait, mais le message était suffisamment clair sans cela.

« Certaines choses sont plus résistantes que la pierre. Faut croire que ceci en fait partie.  
– Faudrait viser la gorge, alors. Elle est nue.  
– Elle est un peu haute, aussi. »

L'élu fit un bond en arrière et rangea son arme, joignant ses mains au niveau du bas-ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
– Courte échelle ! Sautez ! »

Il n'approuvait visiblement que moyennement, mais parut décider qu'il valait mieux prouver l'inanité de cette stratégie par l'exemple que par un long discours. Il tourna donc le dos à la sirène, prit appui sur ses mains, et l'élu le lança.

Leur adversaire, voyant un type désarmé et un autre qui lui tournait le dos, n'hésita guère elle non plus. Elle envoya un large coup de queue (l'arme de prédilection de ces créatures, fallait-il croire) qui projeta l'élu contre un mur et lui coupa le souffle. Heureusement, le mercenaire avait déjà décollé, et ce comme une flèche : il pivota sur lui-même en l'air, planta sa lance dans sa cible, et atterrit derrière elle dans une gracieuse roulade. La sirène s'effondra dans un gargouillis, tressauta un peu, puis s'immobilisa.

Patrick bondit vers l'élu pour l'ausculter. Coup de chance : il n'avait rien de cassé. Le prêtre était plus à l'aise pour guérir les plaies, ce qui ne demandait somme toute qu'un enchantement assez basique, que pour remettre en place les os brisés.

« Tu vas bien ?  
– Déçu... fit-il, peinant à retrouver de l'air. Pensais... Qu'elle... flotterait. »

Le regard du prêtre dériva brièvement vers le cadavre, collé au sol, les neuf dixièmes d'une lance dépassant de son cou.

« Aidez-moi. »

L'élu essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Patrick le tira quelque peu et il offrit son épaule pour se reposer. Il s'en servit avec un soupir de soulagement, et leva le regard sur les yeux sévères du mercenaires.

« Ce plan était débile. Un rocher mal placé et vous y passiez. Plus jamais. »

L'impact de son reproche était toutefois fortement diminué par le fait que ce plan avait eu l'effet escompté. L'ignorant, Matthieu clopina vers l'autel, toujours aidé du prêtre. De la lumière commençait à émaner du plafond, signalant qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autres mauvaises surprises : la fois précédente, elle indiquait la venue de l'ange. Sa voix résonna : « Élu, offre maintenant tes prières à l'autel. »

S'écartant de son support, il s'exécuta. S'approchant un peu plus, il tomba à genoux. Il était essentiellement remis, mais fut tout de même heureux d'avoir cet effort de moins à faire. Mains jointes, il pria : « Déesse Martel. Donnez-moi la force de surmonter ces épreuves que vous m'imposez. Donnez-moi le courage d'affronter mon destin. Et cela en main, guidez-moi lors de mon périple. »

L'autel réagit à ses mots, ou bien c'était le plafond. Toujours est-il que la lumière s'intensifia, et que Rémiel apparut.

« Félicitations, Élu, dit-il. Le sceau est désormais rétabli. Élève-toi, et accepte ces pouvoirs angéliques, cadeaux de la déesse. »

À ces mots, des ailes bleutées apparurent dans le dos de l'élu. Elles n'étaient pas faites de plumes, comme celles de l'ange qui se tenait devant eux. Ni, semblait-il, de quoi que ce soit d'autre : elles scintillaient, mais ses différents éléments n'étaient pas reliés entre eux. En fait d'ailes, on aurait plutôt dit un ensemble de plumes que leur créateur avait omis d'accoler. Il replia la gauche devant lui et essaya de la toucher, mais sa main passa au travers.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de fonctionner. Il en battit un peu, et s'éleva au niveau de Rémiel. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, tout son corps lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement, qu'il ne devait surtout jamais faire confiance à ce type, ou mieux encore : il devait filer tout de suite et ne jamais lui adresser la parole à nouveau. Un peu de lumière s'en échappa et vint envelopper l'élu, qui luttait intérieurement pour ne pas bouger.

Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, il redescendit doucement.

« Tu deviendras un ange, mais la transformation sera longue et ardue. Es-tu prêt à supporter cette nouvelle épreuve ?  
– Oui, Seigneur Rémiel », répondit l'élu, tout en pensant : « Tout ce que vous voulez, mais cassez-vous. Vite. »

« Le prochain sceau se situe au nord, par-delà les montagnes. Nous nous y reverrons. »

Sur ce, l'ange s'éleva, disparut dans le plafond, la lueur à sa suite. De nouveaux seuls, le groupe tomba dans le silence. Matthieu repartit vers le téléporteur d'un pas traînant.

« Eh, fit Sieg, t'as des ailes !  
– Bah, ouais.  
– Me dites pas que vous trouvez ça normal, vous autres !  
– Il doit devenir un ange. Avoir des ailes me semble un bon début pour cela, répondit le prêtre sur un ton neutre.  
– J'espère surtout qu'il peut les faire disparaître, rétorqua Cheveux-Bleus. On attirera trop l'attention si l'un de nous se balade avec des ailes lumineuses sur le dos, qui crieraient "L'élu est ici, messieurs les Désians, venez donc le tuer !" à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
– Je peux, mais je ne compte pas. J'ai tendance à plutôt bien les aimer, ces petites choses. Je préférerais pouvoir les toucher, mais... J'aime savoir qu'elles sont là. Bon, vous avez fini de traîner ? J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer à la maison du salut avant la nuit. »


End file.
